The Elf and His Jarl
by Emerald Ryuu Feather
Summary: A storm has brewed and blown away. The war is won, and Ulfric is poised to become High King. When his lover, Thane, and Dovahkiin leaves to defeat Alduin. This is the story of how a Hero deals with his love and destiny... With sex. (Male on Male, bondage, punishment, and hurt comfort components)


A/N: So I read a wonderful story that was meant to be to a prompt but didn't quite meet the prompt but they put it in their A/N anyway. I got an idea. I know, I've said such before and then left you hanging, and I apologies for what it is worth. Anyway… The prompt was to have Ralof awkwardly trying to seduce a M!PC into playing a game of Thalmor and the Talos worshiper… Well normally when I write my main PC if you will is the submissive of the pair or harem…. In fact I believe I've only written one story with a dominate as my character or the main man if you will… So I'll try my hand at it again only because I enjoy the thought of Ulfric giving up control. The changes in the prompt are as follows: Ulfric being seduced into playing Thalmor and the Talos worshiper by his thane Stormblade, The Dragonborn and a male High Elf.

Warnings: Kinky sex that is M/M, bondage…. My normal crip capplely goodishness….

Disclaimer: I could only dream of being British and being one of the game designers for Skyrim… or the Elder Scrolls in general.

Summary: The war has taken its course Ulfric is High King, the Dragonborn is dubbed Stormblade and also Thane of all holds. He has just returned from finally killing Alduin, and wants to test his relationship with Ulfric. He is going to try and see if he is merely a conquest and a toy, by proposing a game that would require Ulfric giving his control and full trust to his lover.

Story:

The Elf and His Jarl

"Please for the love of the Nine stop snowing…" The Elf weakly mutters as he stumbled through the cold winds as snow whipped around him as the blizzard raged. He shivered nearly collapsing as he had a coughing fit. He had just defeated Alduin, therefore had just died and was then sent back to the land of the living. He felt weak, cold and empty. He had reached the foot of The Throat of the World when the snow had started falling, but he pushed on.

He had promised his Jarl, and his lover, that he would return as soon as he could if he yet drew breath. He drew breath so he'd continue going damn it. Even as the softly falling snow became a blizzard sent from hell. He was numb since returning to the land of the living anyway. He knew he should feel cold but all he felt was a gnawing feeling of dread. He had killed a legend and therefore would be hailed a hero among heroes, but he was an Altmer, a High Elf, and most Nords saw him and scowled. Hell, even the man he loved with all his being, the one who had filled his thoughts as he fought in Sovengarde, had looked at him with a cold edge in his gaze when they first met.

"Ulfric…" Stormblade murmured as he froze in the chilled winds as he stared down the road not knowing how much further he had yet to go, and wishing to just fall to the ground and vanish. He longed for the warmth of Ulfric's arms but also feared how the man would see him. He had jagged gashes across his chest from Alduin's claws and across his legs were crisscrossing scars from Aluin's teeth when he had stumbled and the damned dragon had latched onto his legs shaking him like a rag doll, as he had cried out in not only grief at have seemingly lost but agony as well. The black monster's spit had felt like acid in his open wounds. This did not include the cut running along his face that had taken his eye; his left eye was thankfully saved by the magic in the afterlife. However while in the realm of spirits it had been little more than a bloody gash in his head.

He was a weak pathetic excuse of a hero. Had it been Ulfric the man would have come back battered, maybe, but without such horrid marks telling of agony and a barely won battle. He couldn't help but feel as if he was less, Ulfric had admired him for his near scareless body and now he had scares that he could hardly think of without crying. He collapsed to his knees his strength draining away as the cold grew around him. The snow drifted about him in its depth of four inches. He suddenly jolted to reality as he realized he was dying. The numbness had hidden the chill that had cut into him till he was little more than a stumbling knife ear surrounded by a white blur. He looked up one despite thought slamming into his tired mind.

He had to know how close he had come to home. He lifted his face to the blearily lit sky and shouted his defiance, the snow lessened then stopped falling altogether, then the clouds peeled away from the sky and Stormblade looked about dazed. Maybe three yards in front of him was the stable to Windhelm. A sob escaped him. He forced himself to his feet though the effort drained him of what little reserved strength he had left. He made it this far he'd reach his home, by Stendar's mercy he'd make it. He was wrapped in his own arms trying to stay warm with a drenched cloak. He coughed and teetered but forced his feet as cold as ice to move. One foot in front of the other he looked at the bridge leading to his lover's city. Fearing if he looked away it would vanish into snow and ice.

His shout had drawn the attention of the Stormcloaks on patrol of the bridge and at the gate. Some rushed forward to the steps leading to the road to see the stumbling figure of their commander and cheered hailing greetings in joy as they realized The Devourer of Souls was vanquished. Word was sent by one newer soldier to the Jarl. The men had long known of the more than just soldierly bound between Stormblade and the Jarl. In fact Galmar had watched in strained silence as Ulfric grew restless with worry for his lover. It had taken four weeks before Stormblade was seen stumbling home after he had set out on the road to his fate with The Dragon.

Ulfric was running through the street practically as soon as the recruit burst in the door saying the name Ulfric had given his High Elf what felt like years ago. He had heard the power of another's Thu'um clearing the blizzard outside. He knew only one who would do such a thing. He ran through his city with the swiftness only a starved and worried lover possessed, he didn't stop hardly pushing open the gates before running across the bridge. He froze at the steps leading to the road seeing his Elf shaking in a crowd of concerned soldiers coughing and obviously straining just to stand let alone move forward.

The large blue eyes widened when they saw the Jarl standing at the steps chest heaving with his pants of air. A hesitant smile broke over the full cracked lips before the tired but pained eyes rolled back and the Elf Ulfric admired, adored and loved fainted. The troops quickly caught the Altmer before he hit the ground. Ulfric knew why he'd fainted, the mer's cloths were soaked through with melted snow and the snow caked to every inch of him would not help either.

He moved forward and easily picked up his elf feeling his worry melt away with a mixture of relief and shock. His Thane had braved the blizzard to just get home, when that risked all sorts of danger, least of which being Skyrim's wildlife. He brought the elf to his rooms ignoring all the people crowding him. He barked orders to return to their posts and his troops scattered. Galmar gave him a worried look but one look from Ulfric told him the best thing for him to do would be to make sure the cook knew to make some warm booth and keep it that way.

Ulfric placed his lover momentarily on a cleared desk so he could strip the elf of the cold armor and drenched clothes. He stopped in shock after removing the shirt. The chest had new scares. The pale jagged lines looked to have at one point been deep gouges across his Dragonborn's chest. Ulfric traced one with his fingertips wondering how painful the battle had been for the one he currently tended to. He was startled out of his thoughts as Stormblade started coughing. He quickly stripped the elf of the remainder of his wet clothes before stripping out of his own. He placed the shivering elf on his bed before curling around his cold lover and pulling the thick blankets up around them hoping it wouldn't wind up as too little too late.

Ulfric didn't know how long it took he just laid there with the one person in all Tamriel he held above everything. The one who could sooth his fears and raise his spirits with the simplest of ease and yet was the same elf that was meant to save not only Skyrim but Nirin itself. He was still confused how the elf had wanted him instead of men far worthier. He remembered meeting the mer only a year and a half ago…

*Flashback*

When the elf had been blown in he had looked agitated and cold if his shivers were anything to go by, but he also had an underlying deadly aura. The elf had strode up to him with his head held high and eyes hard with determination.

"It is a fool or a brave man who walks up to a Jarl unrequested." Ulfric remembered stating as he leaned forward hiding a slight grin behind twined fingers. The elf's eyes had narrowed and become calculating before he relaxed and became open his gaze betraying his uncertainty completely shocking Ulfric. The elf bowed his head and when he raised it his eyes were riveted to the floor.

"I can assure you bravery had little to do with this, I am honest enough to admit pride more than anything is what had lead me to you, Jarl Ulfric. Foolishness may have played a part, or at least a measure of naivety. I had hopped Ralof of Riverwood had reached you before I arrived. It seems I underestimated the lovely Skyrim weather and how harsh it can become in a blink of the eyes." The elf stopped his ramble tensing and shooting nervous glances at the guards with their hands on their sword hilts ready to cut him down. Ulfric's grin widened. Something about this elf intrigued him.

"So Ralof made it out of Helgen? I had hoped he had he is a good soldier. So you wish to join my cause? To fight for Skyrim? To kill your own kind if need be?" Ulfric couldn't help but needle the mer to see if he could get a rise from him. The elf suddenly met his gaze a hatred that could only be rivaled by Ulfric's own hatred of Elewen blazing in his blue gaze.

"My own flesh and blood brother handed me over to the Thalmor bastards. Yes, I will fight for Skyrim, even if I have to kill Thalmor to do so. I will tell you this though, if the Altmer I am ordered to kill are not Thalmor and have not been hostile I will refuse to kill them. I may be a soldier but I am not a murder." The conviction in the elf's eyes and voice had made Ulfric smile. This mer was intriguing, and brought up a good point; race did not dictate sides in this war. He had all races fighting for him just like the Legion did.

"I understand. Race has little sway on this war, not every Nord fights for me, just as not every Imperial fights against me. Talk to Galmar, he deals with the new recruits." Ulfric dismissed the strange elf only to hear a low mutter.

"Self-centered narcissistic cold footed nordic bastard…" The elf muttered glaring at the floor as he turned. Ulfric felt shocked that the elf could be bold enough to insult him practically to his face considering he was certain a challenging look was sent his way. A dare to retaliate. Ulfric couldn't help but rise to the bait.

"Now that you mention it a new pair of boots would be a good idea, these ones are wearing thin." The elf looked back shocked before the slightest hint of a grin lit his lips and a soft chuckle left him. Ulfric enjoyed the lighter lilt of the elf's laughter, and felt confusion enter him at the stray thought.

"Would you like me to inform the blacksmith, My Jarl?" The elf's jest startled a chuckle out of Ulfric. He shook his head watching as the albino walked up to Galmar in the map room. After three weeks the elf was back looking slightly sick as he tugged his cloak tighter about him. He threw no comments Ulfric's way. Only went to report his success in attaining an Ice Wraith fang. Ulfric was talking with his old friend about the Jagged Crown and smiled softly when he heard the elf grumble about several poisonous properties of the fang as he eyed Galmar with narrowed eyes. The elf relaxed and became calm and serious when the oath came up. He looked past Galmar to Ulfric when he spoke the words however. This had caused him to freeze and even contemplate the message in that pale gaze.

It was after the man came back from the barrow the Crown with him, as he limped in that his feeling began to shift to more than what was appropriate for a Jarl to have toward a soldier. The mer had limped up a wince on his handsome face as he shakily handed the ugly thing to his Jarl. Ulfric saw the blood and worried.

"Are you well?" Ulfric asked the elf shook his head hand on his right thigh and the other wrapped around his chest. A gesture to sit at the table convinced the elf to take a seat. Ulfric stood waiting for an explanation.

"I was attacked by imperials on my way back. I handled them but the last damn drauger in that Barrow had cut my leg… So I faltered and got myself cut open. I'll be fine, I'll head to the inn and lick my wounds there. I'm strong enough in the healing arts to take care of these shallow wounds." Then it occurred he did not know the elf's name. The elf had been willing to do this no question and had not only sworn loyalty to him, but had literally sworn his oath to him. The mer was interesting him far more than he cared to admit. Ulfric hadn't realized he'd muttered the question that had popped into his mind till the elf answered.

"I… My name is Azure, and before you say anything, no it is not a reference to the Lady of Dawn and Dusk. It means blue, deep blue. And yet I'm an albino…" Azure looks down he stood stiffly only allowing a wince to show his discomfort he limped away. Ulfric watched him his interest quipped and for now he would watch carefully. There had been a feeling of sadness about the elf for a moment.

After the fight for Whiterun Azure had come back looking defeated and uncertain. This confused Ulfric, all the previous times the elf had been confident and assured. He wondered what had changed and waited for the mer to explain himself a habit he had adapted when dealing with the strange mer.

"Whiterun is now under your banner… My Jarl, I know I have no right to ask but… I just want… No. I need to know, why is it that you fight when it is plain that is what the Thalmor want? A war weakened Empire." Ulfric leaned back in his chair and contemplated the elf in front of him. A good question, could he answer it?

"I fight for the freedom to worship who and how I chose. To be free of a weak Empire that lets those twisted Thalmor bastards do as they please. When they should be protecting the people of Skyrim they allow us to be tortured by them. I fight for the people tortured simply for following customs they were raised with, because the Empire turned its back on its very history. And therefore are not worthy of the lives lost defending it from the ones they bow to." Ulfric felt his mind slip back to the dark days he spent in war and closed his eyes bowing his head in remorse for the lost and his own past pains suffered. Azure extended a hand a wave of healing magic washing from him to the Jarl.

"'Countless dead haunt countless sleepless nights'… Perhaps Galmar has the right of it. Maybe restoring this realm to a strong united land will also restore the weary souls fighting for it. I know the pain of watching men and women you fought with die, even holding a dear comrade in your arms as their life fades away. It leaves a long suffering pain, but it also leaves a lust for vengeance. Take care it does not consume and blind you, My Jarl." Azure states the pain in his eyes backing his words. Ulfric knew the mer spoke truth and nodded still numb with shock from feeling the magic swim through him. It was a warm gentle healing brush of mana that reminded him of the elf himself.

"You should rest, after head to our camp in Falkreath. Some troops have taken to calling you Bone-Breaker… For your ferocity on the battle field, it be fitting we all do so. Liberating Falkreath is our next step." Ulfric states. Azure lets the spell tapper off, and Ulfric feels a longing to continue to feel that warmth. Azure drops his hand to his side a longing entering his eyes as he nods and turns to walk away. Ulfric watches him go, wanting to stop him. Truly this elf was a mystery.

A week later.

"My Jarl I have dealt with Falkreath, they fight for you now… And I've also found evidence your court Wizard is behind the recent murders… Though it is not very solid in my mind, I think you should look it over before I give it to your steward." Azure states he looked tired and Ulfric realized the elf had not taken any rest. He sighed and grabbed the elf's wrist and dragged him to his rooms. Azure grew quiet and his eyes were wide with shock as he realized where he was, then his face tinted pink.

"My... My Jarl? I know I may have fantasized about being taken to and in your rooms by you but this is a little sudden. Damn I did not say that aloud…" Azure's blush darkened as he screwed his eyes shut as his hands clenched. Ulfric looked shocked as he released the mer's wrist and watched as the mer drew in on himself slightly. He couldn't help but find himself thinking how adorable the elf was. He moved closer, the elf moved away. Ulfric backed his prey against the door, and trapped him between his arms so the mer was pinned to the door.

"Have you now? I can't say I haven't entertained the thought of getting you in my bed. What would you do for the chance of those fantasies becoming reality?" Ulfric purred noting the tremor that ran through the elf he had bodily pinned to the door. Azure suddenly looked pained and looked away from him a whimper escaping him.

"I would do a great many things… But I would never be worthy of my fantasy My Jarl, because that would mean you would want me as more than just a bed warmer." Azure was confused. Why would the Nord encourage a relationship when all he would want is his damned title? Ulfric could not want a plain soldier, but if he knew he was the Dragonborn perhaps, but that hurt to think about. He felt lips attach to the tip of his ear and moaned arching against the Jarl. He blushed harder as he felt how aroused his desired lover was and lifted his hands to the man's chest trying to push him away.

"Please, My Jarl… Stop." Azure whimpers trying hard to fight back his tears as he shrank back as far as he could against the door looking down to hide his pain. Ulfric sighed, why couldn't the elf ever be simple? Was it not obvious that he wanted Azure as much as the elf obviously wanted him? He looked down and stopped surprised by how small the mer suddenly appeared. He brought up a hand to the other's jaw coaxing the sad elf to look up. His eyes widen as he saw the pain and fear in that gaze.

"Why do you fight this?" Ulfric asks trying to understand what the warrior was thinking. Azure tried looking away too confused and emotional to not just lose control, but Ulfric kept his gaze. There was confusion in the storm cloud eyes and a longing. Azure grew even more confused, what did his Jarl want? Ulfric sighed shaking his head he waited.

"You… Damn it! You are the most confounding nord! What do you want of me?" Azure growled suddenly his eyes were closed and his head was again tilted away from Ulfric. Ulfric felt all too familiar surprise and chuckled. This elf would continue to manage to surprise him he was certain.

"Simple, you to stop complicating this. Is it not evident that I want you as much as you apparently want me?" Ulfric murmured leaning closer to the elf hoping his straightforwardness would get through. Azure laughed, but it wasn't his normally cheerful tone, it was empty more cynical and cold. He looked at Ulfric with confusion and doubt.

"You can't want a plain soldier the way your words mean to me. A Jarl, a ruler, would never lower themselves to commoners. Unless as a plaything... I can't take that again. An unrequited love is one of the most painful things I've experienced, and to feel so again would kill me." Azure states voice tightening with strain and a deep pain Ulfric had seen before. Ulfric suddenly realized why Azure fought his longing. He'd been hurt in the past.

"You think I'd want you because status, that I simply look for what pleasure can be found?" A nod is his answer, and he sighs. He pulls back shaking his head. The signs were there, that hesitance to outright flirt, but also that withheld longing and the hidden message in his actions.

"I have been told before that is the only reason my companionship would be sought… Forgive me My Jarl… I mean no disrespect." Azure whispers keeping his eyes closed as he tried hard not to lose it and light something on fire. Ulfric shook his head, he'd seen this before, and the elf had nothing to apologize for. Ulfric had moved too fast, forgetting most races were not so open and… well blunt as the Nords of Skyrim. Gently he traced his fingertips over the elf's strong jaw.

"I'm a blind old fool. I should have read the meaning your words and actions sent. I apologize for advancing in such a manner. Though I will tell you this; I want you. You are able to catch me off guard and have captivated me since your arrival. If you do not want to be mine that is your choice, don't jump to a decision, I don't want you to regret this or get hurt. Rest, please. Find me once you've had a chance to and are no longer exhausted so we can talk." Ulfric states shocking Azure into a frozen silence. The elf searched the Jarl's open eyes desperate for some falsity. He tried to rationalize but just couldn't. Ulfric spoke the truth, but that couldn't be true. He'd been bluntly told long ago he was below standard.

"I think if one of us is an old fool I'd fit that category far better… You should know Altmer have long life spans… I've been a fool most of my own… You're not lying… Oh gods why? Just lie, please… I'll wind up broken. I'm not worthy, not good enough." Azure rambled shaking his head leaning against the door wishing it didn't seem the room had run out of air, wishing his inner fire wasn't burning wildly trying to burn out of control. Ulfric sighed coaxed the elf to look up and kissed him.

Azure froze his eyes widening in shock as he felt his masks and walls melt. Ulfric requested entrance and his open his eyes slipped closed as he gave in to the storm Ulfric seemed to surround him in. He felt everything fade away to nothing; all that mattered, all he needed, was Ulfric. Azure relaxed and let his hands come up from their passive place by his sides to tangle in the other's blond hair; he felt his fire burn brighter but didn't care.

Ulfric forgot what he was doing when the elf opened to him he leapt at his chance. He slipped a knee between the mer's legs rubbing at the growing tent in the leather leggings. Azure gasped bucking against the stronger man and whimpering in need. Ulfric growled and pressed against the other male. He moved down licking and nipping, and lightly biting down on the bared neck loving how submissive the other was being, how responsive. He stopped and kissed the elf senseless again.

"Let me worship you? Make you feel like never before." He hums after pulling back. Azure swallowed nodding wanting to stop the need burning in him but knowing his own hand wouldn't do it this time. He needed Ulfric to make him cum. He wanted nothing more than it to be the man's hands or mouth on him or the ridged cock powering deep inside him. Azure gave a groan at his lewd thoughts feeling himself become achingly hard, when he had thought getting any more aroused was impossible.

"Oh, fuck me… Tie me up, mount me, make me suck you off, I don't care anymore just… My own hand won't do it for me after that." Azure panted moaning as Ulfric grinds their hips together. Azure's head fell back and he gasped helplessly as he arched into the other forgetting to resist not wanting to stop. Ulfric grinned untying the ties on the mer's pants he tugged off his own gloves before slipping a hand down into the cloth to stroke the hard length. Azure cried out arcing against the door as pleasure shattered through him with each stroke of Ulfric's hand on him.

"I'd love to take you… But I think I'll be the one on my knees for now." Ulfric purred loving the soft moan he pulled from Azure with simple words. He pulled back hearing the whimper nearly made him push the elf back against the door. He restrained himself and pulled the elf to the bed he stripped down to his pants and grinned as Azure flushed bright red his gloves and boots off as well as his cloak and his chain and sash. His pants hung low and were undone but the undershirt he wore hid half of what Ulfric wanted. With a soft growl he untied it and pushed it off the pale gold shoulders eyeing every inch of flesh awarded him. Azure let his Jarl do as he wished flushing as his wrists were caught in one strong hand when they'd went to Ulfric's pants.

"I want you to feel pleasure, and I'll make you cum before we go any further, lay back and let me worship every inch of you." Ulfric growls nipping a sensitive ear tip getting a spasm and a throaty groan. He grinned and turned the elf though he still held the wrists to his prey's chest as he pressed against the lean back. His free hand went down to palm Azure's aching shaft as he rubbed against the tight backside that just felt so firm and delicious against his own trapped cock. The elf quivered in Ulfric's grasp moaning strings of Aldmeri that were basically pleas for more. Ulfric got the gist of it since the elf was rocking back into his groin making him ache to be buried in that tight heat.

"Nmmmhh… Ulfric…" Azure moaned shaking and on the verge of snapping and Ulfric knew it. With a grin he squeezed the base of the long cock staving off Azure's impending orgasm. Azure groaned looking completely lost to the pleasure Ulfric was giving him. Ulfric smirked in victory kissing the side of the Altmer's neck he released the wrists chuckling when one hand came up to his hair to tug him into a heated kiss as the other went behind him to palm the Jarl's trapped cock. Ulfric let his hands wander over the muscled chest tweaking the pebbled nubs he found there, getting more moans. He pulled away to Azure's disappointment and pushed the leather leggings off the gold hips enjoying the blush and sudden uncertainty. Ulfric was certain the elf was either a virgin or had only been taken a long time ago.

"Are you untouched?" He hums licking a pointed ear and getting a gasp and a negative shake of the head. The elf quivered as Ulfric growled lightly biting the mer's neck jealous another had seen this side of Azure. Azure tried thinking straight so he could speak the common tongue.

"Once… Though 'twas long ago… And they didn't make me feel like this." Azure admits knowing he was far more aroused with Ulfric than he had been with the one he'd given himself to when he'd reached his majority. He hated that mistake; he'd been treated like a fuck toy. The one he had first loved had taken him then left him hanging, confused and hurt. But Ulfric made him feel like he was the most desirable thing on Nirin.

"Hmm? How do I make you feel?" Ulfric grins as Azure blushes and it taints the ears he'd been nibbling on gently. Azure arches against the Nord a quite whimper falling from his lips as that hand is back on him griping the base of him firmly.

"Like I'm the most desirable elf on Nirn… But if you're not careful you'll stroke my ego." Azure's chuckle turns to breathy moans as Ulfric begins leisurely stroking the cock in his hand and sucking at a spot on the gold neck. Azure melted shaking as he felt himself on the edge. Then the perfect pressure was gone. He groaned biting his lip as he felt a hand pressing him forward towards the bed. Azure blushed and moved till he was standing next to the bed. Suddenly he was spun around and kissed hard. Ulfric pushed off his own pants and loincloth before pressing them together getting the slightly shorter male to gasp and shiver.

"You want this?" Ulfric asks. Azure is too lost for words and nods trying hard to control his breathing as he rubbed against the Jarl. Ulfric groaned but decided before he had his fun he would show Azure how good he really was. He got Azure to sit and sank down quickly taking the writhing elf into his mouth to the root.

"By the gods!" Azure cried out curling half over Ulfric his hands clenched in the sheets. He felt himself snap and flopped back with a cry of his Jarl's name after the man chuckled sending bolts of pleasure through his lover. Azure laid on the sheets panting and shivering with aftershocks, he gasped when he felt oiled fingers at his entrance. He spread his legs blinking in shock as he didn't start panicking. Ulfric made him feel safe as well as in a storm of confused emotions.

"Ulfric… Fuck me… Please… I don't care what you do so long as I end up as a puddle of elf shaped goo." Azure was shocked he was begging he was confused. Why? Why did the Nord do this to him? Ulfric moved up a surprised look in his eyes as he settled half on Azure. Azure moaned blushing at the sensation of skin on skin contact.

"Are you certain you want that?" Ulfric asks having stopped only wanting to test the waters to get a feel of how much coaxing it would take before the elf was ready. Azure nods blushing as his body responds to Ulfric's closeness. The Nord smirks as he feels Azure harden against his thigh. He trails a hand down the chest void of scars to the awakened cock stroking to watch the elf's face as he moaned his name. Ulfric would have to tell Azure how wonderful he looked while lost in bliss.

"I want it more than air right now, I trust you, have from the moment I saw you at Helgen, always felt safe with you to… I want to try my hand at a stable relationship." Azure confirmed himself letting his hands run over Ulfric's chest as he became nervous. The elf was waiting for Ulfric's next words with baited breath. He chewed his lower lip as he traced pale scars on the Nord.

"If you are I am as well. To be honest with you I've never done anything but. It is unbecoming to hop from one lover to the next." Ulfric teased as his oiled hand began teasing the elf's passage, after he heard the soft sigh of relief. Azure whimpered arching against the hands teasing him, wanting the other to stop his damned teasing. Ulfric grinned and pushed in a single finger relaxing and loosening the tight heat noticing Azure blushed but didn't groan in discomfort. He risked adding a second finger grinning when Azure groaned his eyes falling closed as the discomfort started to rear its head. Ulfric removed his hand, getting a confused look from his elf, and reslicked his fingers before pushing them back into the tight heat. Azure hissed in discomfort but took deep breaths to calm himself down and relax.

"You handle this well…" Ulfric points out as Azure shifts his hips instead of tensing up. Azure blushed and turned his face away embarrassment showing in his eyes. Ulfric leaned down and nibbled gently on the pointed ear knowing it was one of the most sensitive spots on an elf's body, and knew this elf was no exception. Azure gasped and bucked which in turn got his prostate tapped which caused him to cry out. Ulfric smirked and moved back to gently smack the elf's thigh to move him up so he was fully on the bed.

"You tend to take fingers well when you use your own." Azure retorts spread out on the bed deciding to just throw caution to the wind at this point. Ulfric's eyes widened in his surprise but then the thought of Azure panting laid out with his own fingers in him entered his mind and he shivered. He looked over the pale gold skin slightly confused how the mer had no scars. His leg and chest were flawless, and Ulfric knew he'd been cut up. Azure blushed squirming as he was looked over.

"I use healing magic, spells don't leave scars. Forgive my vanity, it comes with being mer." Azure jokes blushing as he looks away not used to being looked at like this. Ulfric grins and runs his hands possessively over the firm chiseled form. He loved this; a strong High Elf was rare mostly the race consisted of mages, who were lanky and slim with slight forms. Azure had the body of a warrior used to wielding weapons and wearing armor.

"I never said it wasn't appealing… Though I admit it is disconcerting to think you might try to hide any marks I place as proof you are mine." Ulfric huffed the last part his eyes sweeping over the chest searching for a spot to leave a mark. Azure flushed and to make up for Ulfric's fear, crossed his wrists above his head to show his submissiveness in this encounter. He wanted his Jarl, he ached to see if perhaps Ulfric could continue to make him feel this way.

"I won't heal myself if that is your desire my Jarl." Azure purrs grinning when Ulfric groaned at the coupling of his words and position. He yelped as Ulfric flipped him over onto his front, and pinned his wrists to the bed, pressing his chest to his back. Azure felt Ulfric against his backside and his eyes widened in slight fear. Would the Nord take him so soon?

"That is my desire. Whenever you see the scare or feel it I want you to remember who put it there." Ulfric growls into a pointed ear getting a shiver. He feels the slight tremors running through the elf and realized he was scared. Ulfric felt himself relax and pull away to give the caged mer more space watching the tension ease out of the gold body. He wondered what had scared the elf but refrained from asking. Keeping the wrists pinned his free hand went down to finish stretching the now whimpering elf. Ulfric searched, knowing there was a spot that would make the elf scream. He wasn't disappointed as soon as he tapped that spot Azure gave a low cry bucking slightly.

"Ulfric, please for the love of Talos, fuck me already." Azure whimpered shaking with aftershocks of pleasure as Ulfric teased his prostate. Ulfric growled his need almost overwhelming him, he pulled back and grabbed the oil he'd used earlier and used some to slick his aching shaft, groaning in withheld desire. Azure rose to his forearms to look over his shoulder and watch Ulfric prepare himself, he shivered and moaned at the arousing display. Grinning Ulfric leaned down to whisper into a pointed ear.

"How does it affect you knowing this," Ulfric ground himself against the elf's backside, "Is all because of you?" He grins at the soft noise the action earns him. He places a hand on a hip guiding his lover to rise onto his knees. Ulfric began teasing again, his hands massaging the firm gold backside watching the glistening hole to Azure's most intimate cavity appear and then vanish. Azure was squirming and gasping in his need his breath refused to calm with the Nord toying with him.

"It makes me want to feel it stroking me from the inside, to know what it is to be claimed by a fierce Nord warrior." Azure answers hoping to trick Ulfric into finally fucking him. With a chuckle Ulfric dashed the elf's hopes; he knew what the mer had tried. Azure whimpered as Ulfric pulled back his hands no longer on the quivering elf at all.

"I don't think I'll let you get me that easily." Ulfric chuckled at the huff of amusement from the one on his forearms and knees. Suddenly Azure was on top of him a mischievous grin on his lips as he looked down at the Jarl. One hand rested in the center of the Nord's chest and the other drifted behind him as he locked gazes with Ulfric. He was asking permission, Ulfric nodded his hands running over the gold hips and Azure lightly gripped his cock, guiding it to his entrance. With a deep breath Azure sank down onto the thick rod. He whimpered having to stop after just the head, his eyes were closed and he was shivering in pain. Ulfric rubbed soothing circles into the mer's hips hoping to sooth the pain he saw etched on his elf's face. Azure took a deep breath and swallowed as he sank slowly lower until he was resting on Ulfric's groin.

"Ulfric… You're a huge pain in my ass." Azure jokes his eyes still closed and his face is still tilted down trying to hide the pain. Ulfric pushes himself up and frowns at the soft whimper this earns. He coaxes the face to tilt up and kisses Azure trying to ease the pain. Azure smiles when they part, he's thankful for the gesture.

"You chose to take yourself in my lap." Ulfric points out grinning when the Altmer blushed. Slowly Azure rose up hissing slightly but dead set on doing this. Ulfric groaned softly at the friction he'd been craving. Azure took ragged breaths as he moved up then sank back down he still felt safe and the pleasure was only muted so he hoped if he could continue and overcome the pain perhaps the pleasure would eclipse the pain.

"I… Oh by the Nine…" Azure whimpered trying hard to keep moving but he hurt and just couldn't seem to reach that spot. Ulfric noticed how the pain seemed to only be rising for his lover and grew worried. He flipped them over so he was on top, Azure gave a soft hiss as the pain became different, lessened, but there still. Azure panted and tried to calm his racing heart. Ulfric held still hoping this would help. Azure began to relax and realized that the pain had dimmed back.

"Ulfric, move its fine." Azure pants thankful the Nord listens then he's seeing stars and he cries out arching not heading the pain that races up his back. Ulfric grins and keeps his angle as he thrusts, nice and slow into the elf who was now shaking with pleasure instead of pain.

"Please!" The word slipped out in the common tongue amidst a string of Aldmeri pleas and Ulfric listened to them, suddenly picking up pace and becoming slightly rougher. Azure could feel the pain cutting along the edge of the pleasure but didn't care he whimpered and arched into Ulfric's thrusts, needing the Nord to go faster, deeper. Ulfric tried to keep it gentle but the elf's hands tracing his chest and tweaking with his nipples drove him crazy with lust.

"Stroke yourself, Azure." Ulfric instructed knowing if the elf didn't stop he'd snap far before the one under him would. Azure groaned softly shivering at the suggestion; he let one hand drop to the sheets and the other slip between them to stroke his own aching shaft. Azure moaned jerking as his sweet spot was struck just as he gave a hard stroke to himself. He lost himself to bliss his hand becoming unsteady as the pleasure began to become too much.

"Won't last…"Azure pants shaking at the very edge and Ulfric grinned knowing he himself was near his end. He leaned down thrusting harder getting the legs wrapped around his lower back to tighten. Azure was practically screaming in pleasure, and Ulfric felt himself grow closer just knowing he made his elf feel like molten bliss. Azure tightened around him suddenly as he arched crying out his Jarl's name. In response Ulfric jerked, hearing that call and feeling the tight passage around him tighten further did it for him. With a groan of Azure's name he came deep in the elf.

He pulled back careful of not collapsing on the slightly smaller male. Azure cuddled into his warmth panting and shivering with aftershocks secretly glad when the Nord pulled him closer. He looked at the door and scowled, to Ulfric's surprise the elf looked at him with an accusing look.

"You realize that there are several guards listening in on us right now, right?" Azure looks slightly miffed and Ulfric chuckles. He lets one hand go down to the elf's cleft and teased the bruised and sore muscle. Azure blushed giving a soft hiss of discomfort, Azure had a feeling he was slightly torn, but couldn't bring himself to care or complain.

"Perhaps I should take you again to prove to them your mine?" Ulfric jests, Azure tries squirming away wincing as he chuckles. He stopped when Ulfric rolls atop him and kisses him breathless.

"I think I would wind up screaming more in pain than pleasure by the end… Let's just sleep, you fucked me senseless once already, if you want me to continue fighting I need to be at least aware of what's going on." Azure jokes giving a soft noise of mixed pain and pleasure when Ulfric still pushed one finger into the abused muscle. Ulfric consented at that and removed his hand from the sore backside to run it up and down Azure's spine.

"I've found a way to get you to rest at least." Ulfric teased tangling a hand in the pale blondish white hair to crane the elf's neck back so he could leave a mark high on the gold throat. Azure let his hands wander over the Nord's chest pinching and rubbing the nipples until they were hardened nubs. He chuckled as Ulfric growled flopping back and restraining himself. Azure grins and then shivers the chill finally setting in. Ulfric noticed and went to his fire quickly stroking it back to life as well as finding a rag to clean their chests with Azure was sitting at the edge of the bed hiding a pained wince well watching him.

"Ulfric… You realize all the trouble this will bring you? Bedding an Altmer is practically a crime to almost any Nord out in Skyrim. You will constantly be needled by your men and others about me. I don't doubt I'll get the occasional accusation of having used magic to seduce you. I know that kind of magic but… Never mind." Azure shuddered and looked disgusted with something. Ulfric let the matter drop seeing how uneasy Azure had grown.

"I'm their Jarl. I bed who I wish, if I can get them in a bed, so that ends there. If they start to harass you come to me." Ulfric states sending a cold glare towards the door, it worked to lighten his elf's mood. Azure smiles though he still felt uneasy and was reliving some old emotional pain. He stood wincing slightly and limped over to the Jarl kissing him gently on the lips. Ulfric wound his arms around the other's lower back and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss.

"I should really go get my things from the Inn…" Azure mumbles off handedly as Ulfric starts nibbling on his neck and ears. He couldn't keep himself calm with this treatment, and he really couldn't take another round for a little. Unless he healed himself, but that would make him as tight as he'd been at the start. Ulfric pulled back tugging him to the bed.

"You can do that tomorrow before coming back here so we can talk about what we just got into." Ulfric states while looking at the elf sternly. Azure smiles and gives in. When they lay down he cuddles up to the warmth of the other, and Ulfric wraps him in his arms pulling him closer. Azure falls asleep soon after that.

It had been a year, the relationship flourished through the ups and downs it faced as Azure risked his life battle after battle. Ulfric was half tempted to make his lover a healer, but the way Azure looked when it was mentioned stopped him. Azure would look pained and state he'd rather just retire. So Ulfric let Azure do what he did best, fight. At Solitude he had felt all the blood drain from him when he had watched the mer duck into several burning buildings to get children to their parents, not that he minded the sudden support but by the Gods watching Azure do that had scared him witless.

When Elsif had renounced her claim and joined them, Azure had stood with the men smiling and clapping. Ulfric had called him up to make it clear they were equals and then the unthinkable happened. A damned dragon had flown down scattering the men and throwing most to the ground, but Azure who only stumbled away a forlorn look crossing his face. He turned drawing his blades and shouted a challenge in the beasts own tongue, it stumbled back from the blue wall of power that slammed it back. Azure took advantage and rushed at it ducking and dodging its flailing head, he leapt onto its back and crouched down sneaking up its spine then running up the neck to bury his blades in the beast's skull.

It roared in anger and pain a bloom of fire rose toward the sky, and Azure remained on its head swords glistening as he wretched them free so he could stab the beast again. This time the dragon growled weakly as it died, but Azure looked panicked as he tried to wrench his blade free, he was stuck.

"Shit!" The elf cursed as the dead dragon fell and he was trapped under the damn thing's horn. He laid there and was shouting in Aldmeri when it happened. The dragon began to glow and flake apart as if on fire and streams of light arched out and back into Azure who'd grown silent. Then it clicked, Azure was the Dragonborn. The elf had hinted but had been afraid to outright say it. Ulfric didn't give a damn he rushed forth to get the skull off the dazed elf.

"Well… Is it me or did the dead thing just get heavier? You know now." Azure mumbled blinking as he looked up at the sky. The dragon's flesh had kept its weight off his pained leg, but without the tendon's the full weight of the skull was on his leg. He probably had a concussion and was fairly certain the leg he had hooked under the dragon's horn was broken. He stopped Ulfric from moving the skull with a panicked gesture.

"No! Do-don't! Oh no… Yep it's broken. Shit… Who's telling Galmar I have to become a guard now?" Azure's eyes were dilated in pain as well as the concussion he was suffering. Galmar walked up and looked at the way the elf's leg was tangled in the bones and winced.

"You weren't shot in the knee by an arrow, so you're out of luck." Galmar jests looking at the leg with a look akin to pity. With an injury like this it was likely Azure would never see fighting again. Azure chuckled and brought up his other leg he struggled to sit up and grit his teeth as he looked up at Galmar a chuckle leaving him.

"By the Nine! He has a sense of humor." Azure joked then looked at his broken leg. He just frowned and leaned forward again gritting his teeth as he moved it and slowly untangled it from the bloody bones, though by that time he was silently crying and had bitten his tongue. He fell back and was just lying there, blood on his leg and hands. He was trying hard not to scream. He was shaking and finally Ulfric moved the skull back and off the crushed limb. Azure hissed when the Jarl slipped an arm around his waist and pulled his own arm over his shoulders.

"Ya know… Ya migh as well carry m' useless ass at this rate…" Azure slurred slightly swallowing thickly and trying not to scream from the pain movement caused him. Ulfric shrugged and picked him up bridal style getting a sharp cry that Azure stifled quickly with his hand. Ulfric winced that's not what he had intended. Azure was shaking and clutched at the thigh, near the knee of his broken leg. Azure took deep although shaky breathes as Ulfric brought him out of the city to the camp healer.

"Don' let m' fall sleep." Azure mumbles clutching onto Ulfric's arm. Ulfric watched Azure as the Healer went about inspecting his leg. When the blue eyes looked as if they were drifting closed Ulfric would pat the elf's cheek. The elf kept eye contact with his Jarl as the healer poked and pushed bones back into place. Azure was crying again, when the leg was bound up to keep the bones secured in the proper place finally he'd gotten the clear to sleep. Azure promptly passed out.

"My Jarl, I'll take care of him, unfortunately I'm not versed enough in restoration to heal the leg to the point he can ever fight again." She looks upset and Ulfric nods walking away in shock. Azure waited until he couldn't hear either in the vicinity before sitting up and taking a magicka potion and healing his concussion, then his leg after another potion. He limped out of the tent and went to Ulfric who was standing looking up at the sky by the cliff side looking thoughtful.

"Ulfric?" Azure calls limping closer looking worried as the Nord glanced at him. He stopped waiting and fearing now that the Jarl knew he'd be cast off. Ulfric turned to him watching him and looking him over with an unreadable look. Azure felt his heart pound in his throat and felt sick as he waited. Ulfric moved closer and kissed the elf possessively. Azure made a soft noise of want as he was pulled flush against the man.

"You shouldn't be walking." Ulfric states voice rough as he drops his head to the elf's shoulder. Azure rests his head on Ulfric's breathing in the scent he loved tainted by blood and fire. Ulfric always smelt like leather, spice, and that underlying musk that clung to every man, but Ulfric also smelt like winter. He wrapped his arms around Ulfric after he felt the Nord do the same. He relaxed feeling the safety of this sink in.

"I healed myself after I took a strong magicka potion… Okay two… But same outcome, I'm fine, just a little sore." Azure chuckles and cupped his lover's face getting him to look him in the eyes before kissing him, with tenderness and care. Azure was relieved Ulfric wasn't changing the way he acted because his unusual soul. Ulfric pulled back and they left to go back to the city, Ulfric would leave Galmar and some other generals in charge then head back to Windhelm.

Once he had done that he took his elf home. When they got there Ulfric showed Azure how little had changed. He tied the elf's hands behind his back and made sure to gag him, none of which Azure objected to, and then fucked him senseless. After that Azure had opened up to his lover completely, telling Ulfric about himself a little more deeply and even told the Jarl a shocking secret.

"Ulfric… I'm into blood play." Azure states biting his lip nervously as Ulfric looked up from his desk, doing paperwork, in the room that they had viewed as their own for a long time. Ulfric stood a soft grin on his lips as he leaned down to kiss the elf surprised when Azure drew back looking scared.

"I can get used to it." Ulfric states with a frown. Azure shakes his head and begins pacing. He looked contemplative. He sighed and looked at Ulfric that gaze froze the Jarl, it was hardened determination. Azure walked up to him and kissed him hard before leaning down to brush his lips over his throat in a chaste kiss.

"No… I'm _**really**_ into blood play Ulfric." Azure whispers letting the Jarl go and backed away his breath picking up in tempo. Ulfric's eyes widen and he realizes what Azure is speaking of. His elf is a vampire. He thinks back, he had no scares, could this be a joke?

"Let me explain…" Azure asks looking scared as he sees Ulfric has realized what he spoke of. Ulfric waited and Azure began to ramble. "My father was a powerful Vampire Lord, he fell in love with a mortal woman, a High Elf, since he didn't believe in crossing races he himself was an Altmer. He well had his way with her, married her, etcetera, well she gave birth to me… I'm not fully a Vampire but that thirst that need for blood is there." Azure shut himself up and looked at Ulfric hoping he wasn't going to get run through. Ulfric chuckled.

"I can get used to it." Ulfric says grinning as he pulls the shocked elf to him and kisses him breathless. Pulling away he locked gazes with the other, "But if you need blood you'll only take from me understood?" Ulfric states this and Azure moans softly at the thought, blushing as he realized what he did.

"Ulfric that's an act that… Well it gets me worked up, you sure?" Azure rubs against the bare chested Nord. He was excited just thinking about it. Ulfric grinned and nodded baring his neck to his lover. Azure shivered moaning softly and kissing the proffered skin then biting his lower lip as he contemplated how he would go about this. He smiled seductively at Ulfric and backed him onto the bed straddling the man's lap he kissed Ulfric again this time nicking the other's tongue, both moaned and Azure pushed Ulfric down onto his back and pulled back to nip along the jaw then down the man's throat. Azure purred as he nuzzled the Jarl's throat and shivered as he felt the pulse beneath the pale skin speed up.

"Azure, stop playing with me." Ulfric groans slightly fearful of what was to come but Azure was doing a good job of keeping him aroused. Azure blinked to clear the haze that had come over him he blushed and hummed in agreement and bit, shaking with the pleasure. Ulfric was surprised he had never noticed fangs till now, but by Talos if this didn't feel like heaven he was a child. After Azure pulled away they fooled around, Ulfric took Azure with little preparation though Azure had encouraged no preparation at all. It was shortly after that Azure had received a mysterious letter that he answered. By leaving. It took two month before he came back to inform Ulfric he was going to kill Alduin.

*End Flashback*

Now that Ulfric had his elf back he feared the elf was going to die. Azure opened his bleary eyes and smiled. Ulfric was lost to thought, this was rare, so he enjoyed watching the rarity that the man was completely open. He shivered as a wave of chills washed through him, which brought Ulfric to reality, he looked down worried, and Azure smiled weakly feeling weak as a newborn. Ulfric couldn't restrain himself, he kissed the elf, overjoyed it hadn't proven to be too little too late. Azure reciprocated weakly but that was enough to assure Ulfric he was doing good.

"What was My Jarl thinking so deeply about?" Azure asks voice soft as if he had not used it in a long while. Ulfric smiles in return caressing the paled face. He knew Azure was strong but it still worried him to no end that he was obviously weakened by his fight with Alduin. He wondered if he should ask and decides it best.

"About how I first met you to when you left to kill Alduin. It's done. Is it not?" Ulfric asks looking worried. Azure chuckled and nodded shivering again he curled closer to Ulfric's warmth. Ulfric sighed in relief and rested his forehead against the elf's.

"Nothing to take me away from you… Though I will grow restless and go do other things… Eventually. I don't think I'll be running around for a long time. I just… I don't feel right anymore. I feel different." Azure admits to his lover and confident. Ulfric frowned; this wasn't like Azure the man was always self-assured and confident. This was an elf who was doubtful and uncertain. Azure was scared and he could tell it was in the blue eyes that wouldn't meet his. He waited for a better explanation.

"I… I'm afraid." Azure chuckled tears blooming in his eyes, "Things will be different now, not only does everyone know I'm Dragonborn, they now know I've defeated Alduin. What now? Everyone will expect so much, I'm still mortal, I can break." Azure mutters shivering more as he explained what bothered him. Ulfric knew this wasn't all.

"What else troubles you? There's something deeper that's affecting you." Ulfric hoped Azure wouldn't just tell him it was nothing. Azure would do that every once in a while, it really pissed him off. Azure looked at him as if searching for something but then looked away.

"It's… I… Damn, why does this have to be so difficult?" Azure mutters looking away. Ulfric chuckles and waits, he knew Azure would find a way to explain, or at least elaborate. Azure was quite for a while and Ulfric worried he'd fallen asleep on him, because his eyes were closed.

"I think I… Well… It's hard to explain. I feel like I've lost my meaning. It's like I'm no longer needed. I do not want to sound narcissistic; it's just that I… It's weird thinking that I'm not going to be needed anymore. I'm sad that I won't be able to help anymore, that I'm useless. I'm used to doing things, running around. Now I'm just going to be fawned over. Like my father. Ugh… Even the thought of that man makes me sick…" Azure looked angry now as thoughts of home filled his head. He hated them; his family had been full of narcissistic bastards and his bitch of a mother. He was youngest he was going to be offered to the Vampire King as a new mate and Queen, as well as to be turned, because he had yet to be fully turned. Ulfric watched as Azure's eyes glimmered from blue to amber then back.

"You're Vampire is showing." Ulfric jests Azure blinked his eyes bleeding back to blue as he looked at Ulfric curiously. Azure realized what Ulfric meant when the man brushed his thumb over his cheek bone, under his eye. Blushing the elf calmed himself completely, focusing on the man in front of him as he closed his eyes and took calming breaths.

"I… I don't want to be useless." Azure says remembering how scared he had been when it had been said he would never fight again after Solitude. He sighed and looked at Ulfric shivering slightly until a grumble came. Ulfric had held his elf close uncertain how to sooth the rather rational fear. With a chuckle he stood and hushed the whimpers with a kiss.

"Hush, I'll be back. I'm just getting you some broth and fresh bread. That is if you can handle it. If you need to you can just feed off me." Ulfric was worried when a troubled look crossed Azure's eyes again. A small smile blossomed on his lips though.

"As divine as your blood tastes I'll need something in me first. I guess at least attempting to eat would be wise… Considering I spent almost three weeks in the afterlife; I didn't eat. Don't give me that look, the food of the spirits can stay that way." Azure grumbles giving Ulfric a stern look. A smile bloomed on both of them, neither able to help but feel happy in the other's presence. Ulfric handed his elf one of the shirts Azure had made of rabbit fur and smiled as the elf slipped it on and pulled the blankets around him to warm his chilled body. Ulfric kissed Azure one more time pleased to see the other was slightly red when he pulled back.

"I hope you realize the poor wording you used. I'll be right back, think you can handle any meat?" Ulfric chuckles as Azure smiles seductively, relaxing his body and making himself look so inviting. Ulfric rolled his eyes having the strength to pull himself away. He wanted Azure, badly, but could withhold his desire until the other was healthy again. Azure chuckled and then sneezed, blushing as he wormed deeper into the blankets, Ulfric laughed at the childish behavior and dressed heading down feeling much more relaxed than he had in months.

It was late though the cook had stayed up due to what was going on and Ulfric was grateful. He thanked the man when he handed him two fresh loaves of bread and a bowl of warm rabbit stew. When he returned Azure was curled on his side fast asleep. Ulfric smiled and set the food down about to wake his lover when he noticed the troubled look. Azure had made him swear that if he were having a nightmare or he looked like he was having one to leave him be, he feared how he would respond in the few moments were reality and dreams were blurred together.

"Ulfric…" Azure mumbled opening his eyes though they were sleep blurred so Ulfric waited until the elf became more aware. After a blink the sleep was gone and Azure sat up quickly only to fall back over due to the tangle of blankets he was in. Ulfric laughed as Azure struggled for a while to be freed of the bedding. He smiled as Azure finally was able to move without falling over; when the other went to get up he stopped him.

"What are you doing? Stay in bed, you're sick enough as is." Ulfric chides Azure sighed as he relents and relaxed back still sitting up. Ulfric handed him the bowl and spoon and hugged the mer from behind as he ate. Azure made himself eat though the smell and thought was off putting he knew he needed to, that and it would get Ulfric to relax. He finished and resisted a groan when Ulfric handed him the bread, he forced himself to eat half before just stopping. He couldn't do it. He was not only full he felt nauseous. Ulfric took pity on him and set the rest of the bread with the other loaf.

"Do you need to feed?" Ulfric asks and Azure cringes. He didn't want to he had never told that feeding from someone gave a peak into that person's mind. Perhaps he should. He bit his lower lip and looked at the Nord over his shoulder.

"I never told you this, never really crossed my mind at the time because that damn letter. When I feed I can glimpse into your thoughts, I see flashes and hear certain things. Are you still certain? I am sorry, but when you took the whole Vampire thing in stride I was out of my mind with relief." Azure states feeling nervous as Ulfric looks thoughtful a moment before he nods. Unwrapping his arms from around the elf he leans back a moment, Azure feels his heart break a little, but then one arm is wrapped back around him and the other is raised for him, wrist bare. Azure blinks in shock. Ulfric kisses his neck grinning at the tears sparkling in the pale eyes.

"I'm certain, I have nothing to hide." Ulfric says softly. Azure lets out a shaky breath as he lifts his hands from under the blankets and holds the back of Ulfric's hand with his own, twining their fingers as his other hand runs over the bared forearm. He looks over his shoulder and kisses Ulfric, feeling his heart soar fixed by the gesture. He looked back and leaned down kissing the wrist as warning before biting shivering as the sweet taste touches his tongue.

He moans and pressed back against his Jarl as he drinks, by the Nine Ulfric was better than anything or one Azure had tried in the past. His blood was like fine wine, smooth and slightly intoxicating, but sweet and musky like honey mead, yet at the same time it held an inebriating power in it that sent shivers down his spine. He pulled back panting and licked the wound clean and healing it before squirming slightly panting. He'd seen nothing but Ulfric wanting him, just want and affection, Ulfric had no thoughts of using him, or thoughts of simply possessing him. Ulfric had thoughts of desire and feeling awed he was wanted by Azure. Yet still a soft thought buzzed in him that had yet to be assured Ulfric was true.

"You should stop I am but a man, desire is something that can drive us to do stupid things." Ulfric growled into his neck and Azure knew why, he was squirming against the Jarl's hard on and the man was already in a good deal of pleasure from the bite. Azure chuckles and lets his eyes hood in lust.

"In that case…" Azure purrs lowly as he arched against his lover. Ulfric groaned and pressed his lips harder against the gold throat moaning as Azure grinds against his cock. Ulfric growled; he couldn't take Azure while the other was recovering, he could however, pleasure the other. He grins as he let one hand slip under the bedding to Azure's groin getting the elf to gasp.

"I will give you pleasure, but I won't take you. Not while you're recovering." Ulfric chuckles as Azure lets out a soft noise of pleasure as he curled forward shivering as Ulfric's hand strokes him to full hardness. Azure spreads his legs the blankets thankfully still covering him, trapping in the warmth. Ulfric hums as Azure arched against him gasping as he stroked and twisted, swiping over the top and rubbing the base with his fingertips. Ulfric knew how to please his lover, and tonight would be no exception. Azure groaned and shook close to cuming, and Ulfric snickers at how easy that had been. Azure glared over his shoulder though the effect was lost due to the fact he was gasping.

"I… Haven't been with… you! For nearly three and a half months…" Azure growls trying to sound menacing but failing miserably due to the fact he was moaning. Ulfric chuckles and lets his free hand slip under the blankets and rubs the quivering thigh, as he leans forward to lick the shell of a sensitive ear. Azure gasped and shivered and Ulfric hummed as he felt the cock in his hand twitch with overstimulation. Azure was right on the edge and his eyes slipped closed as he arced back into Ulfric's warmth.

"Cum for me." Ulfric teases one hand going to grab a cloth so Azure wouldn't have to get removed from his cocoon of warmth. Azure cries out Ulfric's name shaking as he fell to bliss, arching against the man who held him, until he went limp. He felt as hot and light as phoenix feathers yet truthfully that didn't bother him, nor did feeling as if he was boneless; vulnerable.

"You are evil." Azure murmured sleepily eyes drifting closed as Ulfric cleaned him up thanking Talos when he noticed the mess had been only over the elf. He chuckled and laid down next to Azure falling asleep even with how aroused he was, Azure wasn't ready for that, no matter what the elf said. It took a week for Azure to be well enough to walk around the Palace again, another week still before the sneezing and coughing subsided for good, and then one final week before he was out training again in the courtyard. Azure was finally back to being normal, or at least to everyone but Ulfric.

Ever since coming home Azure had been strange to Ulfric. The elf wasn't as open as he had been, he was quiet and Ulfric would catch Azure staring at him with a longing but an edge of sadness. Not only that but he avoided Ulfric, and the Jarl wondered and worried if he was taking in enough blood. Ulfric sat on his throne listening to a complaint that really should never have been brought to him; the man could solve it on his own, and watched Azure in the corner talking with Galmar. Galmar had noticed Azure's off behavior as well, and had been talking with the elf a lot more. Ulfric told the man that in all respects the issue that he had brought forward was one he needed to fix himself then stood and went to Azure and Galmar.

"Galmar, could I borrow Azure a moment?" Ulfric kept his gaze on Azure who looked like he was trying to hide his sorrow. Galmar nodded and Ulfric gestured for Azure to follow him. Azure did when they arrived in Ulfric's room Ulfric spun around and caught the elf's gaze.

"What is wrong? You avoid coming to bed and have not approached me about blood in over a week now. If you want to end what we have please just tell me, Azure, avoiding me only tells me something is wrong, and it is more than likely my fault." Ulfric at first had been growling in anger but ended with a forlorn sigh. Azure looked shocked, his eyes were wide, and his lips were parted in surprise. He blinked and swallowed looking down in shame.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I don't want what we have to end. It's been a long time since I have felt this happy. It… I worry and I don't want to be stupid and fuck up, because I open my mouth and say something I shouldn't. I haven't had blood since the last time, I promised not to drink from another. I'm sorry, Ulfric. This is just something I have to sort out, I never meant to offend. Please don't leave me alone." Azure murmured he stayed still; he would let Ulfric's actions dictate what happened next. He waited head bowed in shame and not knowing what to do; he wasn't certain what to do. He wanted to know but feared what the consequences would be.

"Azure, I don't want to leave you. That's why I brought you up here. So I could talk with you privately. I wanted you to be honest and I thank you for doing so. I just wish you would tell me what's troubling you, but I'll wait until you feel the time is right. Now, will you let me be your lover?" Ulfric asks stepping closer to Azure and wrapping the elf in his arms. Azure relaxed slightly but that nagging feeling didn't go away. He sighed and leaned against the Nord and nuzzled his neck as a silent thank you.

"I'll never deny you that right. Ulfric could I?" Azure murmurs nuzzling under the strong jaw feeling his thirst gnawing at him. He wanted Ulfric, he wanted him bad. Ulfric hummed his permission and Azure gave a soft noise of pleasure when he leaned up and bit into the spot he had long ago marked on his Jarl as his and shivered moaning as he drank from the Nord. Ulfric groaned pressing them together as he leaned his head back, he had missed this. The feeling of pleasure he received from Azure feeding from him. Azure pulled him closer and pulled away from the bite licking it sealed and clean as he rutted against his lover. He panted blushing as he swallowed trying hard to rein in his lust.

"You should let me take you, we haven't had full release since you first left." Ulfric growls into a pointed ear. Not one to argue about sex, especially after being fed Azure nodded eagerly. He wanted Ulfric to fulfill a few of the things he'd glimpsed from his feeding, to have him straddling Ulfric's waist was one of them, they hadn't tried that since the first time but Azure wanted to so badly. He backed Ulfric to the bed and grinned down at the Nord.

"The men are listening again. Perhaps we should give them something to think about." Azure whispers grinding against the man under him, both moaning at the friction. Azure pulled off the Jarl's cloak of fur and the bracers and chest plate as well as the shirt before Ulfric could do much else but undo the laces on his elf's shirt, and pull off the cloak. Azure leaned down licking the chest and nipping the dusky nipples as he grinned when Ulfric rolled his hips into his and both moaned again. Azure undid the laces and pulled off his lovers boots then his pants sinking to his knees he licked the man's engorged cock. Ulfric groaned, Azure had never volunteered to do this and Ulfric hadn't pushed him, knowing it might have been due to his last lover, so he'd enjoy this.

Azure was uncertain but did what he knew he liked, sucking lightly on the head before going down further. Ulfric held back from bucking but let one hand go down to tread through the pale blond hair as encouragement. Azure tried relaxing his throat to take all he could in but he wasn't used to this, and gaged slightly blushing he met Ulfric's steady gaze which instantly relaxed him, and without thinking he went down all the way. Ulfric groaned arching but fighting to keep his hips still, and Azure saw it he sucked slightly harder tracing the vein he felt with his tongue. Ulfric tugged lightly on the blond hair, knowing if Azure continued, no matter how amateur his style was, he'd cum and that wasn't what he wanted.

"Azure let me cum in you not down your throat." Ulfric growls as he feels his body tense further as Azure hums at him mischief shining in his eyes. Azure pulled away with a soft but lewd pop panting slightly, he knew thanks to his mer and vampire blood his body was not aged to the point Ulfric's was, so where he had several goes in him Ulfric could only take so much. Azure stood and let the Jarl sit up on the bed. Azure let his shirt fall to the floor with a roll of his shoulders toed off his boots then teasingly played with the laces of his pants with his fingertips, a grin on his lips.

"Would my Jarl like me to finish?" Azure teases, Ulfric stood swiftly and grabbed the gold wrists as he kissed the blond senseless. Keeping his lovers wrists pinned with one hand the other went down to the elf's leggings, untying them and pushing them off the slim hips. Azure rubbed them together getting him to moan and Ulfric to growl. Azure grinned as they backed up to the bed, and slipped out of the Nords grasp and pinned him down, Azure really wanted to ride Ulfric.

"I want to ride you." Azure purrs loving the molten desire in his lover's gaze. Ulfric gave him an assessing look then leaned over and grabbed the oil from under the pillows and began preparing Azure, taking the elf off guard. Azure gasped and moaned arching into air when his sweet spot was tapped and moaning into Ulfric's neck each time. Ulfric grabbed the mer's hips and guided the elf down his cock getting Azure to sit up straight and mewl when right off the bat his sweet spot is rubbed against.

"Ulfric!" Azure groans trying to move but the Nord kept him still. Ulfric grinned up at the wanton elf smirking when Azure gave in and relaxed into his hold. Ulfric kept Azure still a little longer before he let his hands drift to the twitching thighs as a sign Azure could do as he pleased. Azure looked down eyes dilated in bliss as he looked for permission. When Ulfric nodded Azure started a slow rhythm rolling his hips as he went and moaning as Ulfric made sure to grind his hips up into that spot, getting Azure to buck and gasp out. Azure began to go fast as he felt that coil in his stomached tighten.

"Fuck me!" Azure whimpered wanting Ulfric to be rougher than he was and cried out when Ulfric flipped them and began pounding into him. Azure screamed for Ulfric his legs winding around the powerful waist as Ulfric's thrusts became brutal. Azure moaned ceaselessly as his hands clutched the Nord above him, he wouldn't last much longer. Then Ulfric began to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

"Ul-Ulfric!" Azure cries arching nearly bending in half before collapsing to the sheets panting. Chest covered in evidence of what pleasure the Jarl had given him. Ulfric froze not wanting to disturb his lover. Azure knew Ulfric had yet to cum and smiled softly at the Nord. He leaned up kissing the one above him.

"Move, let me feel you. I'm beat, but that doesn't mean I'd neglect you, love." Azure purrs threading his fingers through the older male's greying golden hair. Ulfric kisses Azure deeply as he starts moving again feeling himself at an end he moved harder and faster before Azure sensing his need leaned up and bit, getting him to cum and Azure grinned as he pulled away some blood still on his lips. Both were panting and Azure blinked sleepily as Ulfric pulled back so they could lay down, Azure was the cuddling type and secretly Ulfric loved it. Pulling his elf close they fell asleep, both exhausted.

When they woke up it was the next morning and Ulfric sighed in annoyance as Galmar banged on his door telling him there was a visitor and he needed to get up. Ulfric yelled unless he wanted him down there without cloths he could wait a moment, Galmar scurried away after that. Azure sighed and rose with Ulfric to get dressed. He made a soft noise of satisfaction when he stretched and his backside throbbed from last night. Ulfric rubbed away the dried blood from his lover's chin loving the blush that rose on the pale face.

"Ulfric, could I feed from you again?" Azure asks blushing when Ulfric looks at him surprised. Azure truly needed blood, he had neglected himself for a week and the effects were gnawing at him. Ulfric pulled him close and bared his neck, Azure nuzzled him purring as way of thanks before biting he shivered and moaned softly as he pressed against Ulfric. He had wanted to try this a long time, without pulling back he slipped a hand down Ulfric's pants and began stroking him. Ulfric let out a throaty moan that sent shivers through Azure.

Azure pulled back from the bite dizzy with pleasure. While just biting someone gave them pleasure, actually pleasuring them while he fed… It was more exciting and it just, it gave him a sense of control over Ulfric he thought he never would have, that he secretly craved. He dropped to his knees tugging down the leather pants he took Ulfric into his mouth not caring if he gaged he went all out. By the sounds Ulfric made he was doing alright. He sucked as he bobbed back and forth, while lapping at the vein pulsing along the underside of the ridged cock, taking it all in he swallowed and felt flush as Ulfric came, forcing him to swallow again or choke.

He pulled away looking up at the Jarl who was blinking in astonishment. He grinned sheepishly, he had wanted to do that longer than he cared to admit, but hadn't felt secure enough. Now, he felt secure, but he was terrified that Ulfric might not want him as completely as Azure wanted him, damn Vamperic instincts. Ulfric caressed the side of his face and knelt down kissing him as a hand slipped into Azure's pants. Azure moaned as he felt that hand on him, he wouldn't last long not with Ulfric's own pleasure from the bite still pounding through him. He arched into the Jarl breaking the kiss for air and shaking at the edge, just a tease and he'd spill. Ulfric knew this grinning he trailed his free hand over the gold chest to the peaked nipples twisting and pinching. Azure jerked, his nails scratching Ulfric's chest as he came with a loud cry.

"You are evil." Azure states blushing as he became limp in Ulfric's arms. Ulfric snickered as he lifted the elf and dropped him on the bed. Azure hummed and sat back up watching Ulfric dress. He frowned feeling uneasy. He looked at his blades set out on the spare table and grew restless. He stood and pulled on some under cloths and pulled on the dragon scale armor he had made a long time ago. Ulfric was shocked, Azure had not touched armor since he had come home from facing Alduin. He was even more surprised when the elf strapped his two favored katana to his side, Dragon's Bain, and FrostFall, he also strapped two daggers to him as well as his quiver of dragon bone arrows and his dragon bone bow, Chaos to his back.

"Going off to war?" Ulfric asks surprised, Azure gave an uneasy chuckle as he looked at his helm. He pursed his lips and shook his head. He left it, deciding against wearing the damaged thing, it still had the cracks from when Alduin's tail had come up and crashed into his face taking his eye. He hadn't been able to repair it after remaking his armor. Past pains refused to stay in the past. He shuddered and took a deep calming breath turning to Ulfric he tried to smile.

"It is just that… I feel unease. Something is bothering me. I have no idea what but I have a bad feeling about this visitor. Just let me stand as your guard. I need to do this; it is the only thing that will calm this gnawing feeling. I know Galmar is a capable fighter, but I just… Please Ulfric." Azure's words worried Ulfric but he nodded and let Azure do this, sensing the elf's distress.

"Alright, but if you wish to be guard perhaps a helm would go a long way. You say you feel unease, perhaps this visitor knows you." Ulfric's words plucked at Azure as the other nodded, Azure had a feeling that is what threw him off. Was the presence of a familiar magic that did not belong. He looked through his trunk, and pulled out a dragon bone helm. He pursed his lips again and put it back. He pulled a black cloak and hood as well as a mask that hid almost all his face. He pulled on the mask then pulled on the cloak and flipped up the hood. He chuckled at Ulfric's gasp as his face vanished.

"I love this cloak and mask… The leather outfit that comes with it isn't half bad either." Azure chuckles and Ulfric twitches and makes a low noise at the lurid images that must be playing though his mind. Azure stood, bowed to his Jarl and waited smiling secretly behind his mask. Ulfric chuckled and guided them down to the throne room, only to freeze once he entered the room.

All save Yrsarald and Galmar were dead. The two were working to fend off a High Elf that looked shockingly like Azure, except this man was taller and his eyes were the stereotypical yellow, and his hair was the blond of straw. His skin was also the standard gold of the Altmer race rather than the pale color Azure had. Azure took a shocked breath, and grabbed Ulfric's arm.

"Get to the rooms, now." Azure growled eyes burning amber under the hood. Ulfric was in shock, Azure snarled and ran at the figure drawing his blades he jumped over Galmar's kneeling form and attacked the man that looked so similar to him. His blades flashed as they deflected the daggers the man was using, Azure then began circling the man once he had his attention.

"You should have never come here. I may hate you but you're still my brother, my twin." Azure states sadly, though the mask covers any remorse he may have felt only revealing angry ambers that glittered fiercely under the hood. The man sneers and attacks Azure.

"You little abomination and ungrateful brat! You were to be wed to the most powerful of us, and instead you flee like a coward to a land of fools and heretics!" Azure blocked his twin's attacks with one blade, his eyes burning into his brother's. He laughed and spun pulling down his mask and pulling back his hood.

"By the Nine! I think I've heard this before! I don't care! I never wanted him! He never wanted me! All he desired was a fuck toy and a blood bag! A submissive to him is nothing more than a fucking play thing, I would have given one child, and only been used for blood after that, so fuck you and your ideals! I am no one's toy!" Azure shouts standing blade pointed at his brother as he stood at his full height and looked far more formidable than he had charging at his twin. The other elf froze looking as if he'd been back handed. Azure flashed a smile, exposing a fang as he throws back his head laughing at his brother's speechless, sounding like a madman.

"You filthy…" Azure's twin bristles looking as if he'd combust, and Azure laughs loader. Azure is by his sibling's side in a flash, blade at the man's throat. His eyes were shining brighter than Ulfric had ever seen them as he leaned close to the vampire.

"Heretic? Should I perhaps burn as a filthy believer of a divine of man? Or be electrocuted till I die in agony? Oh, no, I should slowly be frozen then shattered into a million pieces!" Azure hisses voice dripping venom like rain. He twirls away from his twin as the elf tried to attack him, a sickly amused smile on his lips. He just wasn't right something had snapped as he and his brother circled he grinned in insanity as he traded barbs and blade blows.

Ulfric had moved to Galmar and Yrsarald helping them to their feet and pulling Galmar to the map room to be cared for. He watched Azure fearing and uncertain. Azure normally wasn't one to play with those he went after, so either he really did not want to kill his brother or he was struggling. He watched as Azure used Force Push and flung his twin against the wall.

"You think you're clever don't you? Well my little Ashterion, you're not. I know you let that filthy Nord bastard touch you. I wonder if he knows who your first was. That before him you let-"Azure hit his brother, silencing him, looking terrified, he grabbed him by the front of his robes snapping from fear to anger. He'd dropped his blades and that had been his twin's plot the mer hadn't dropped one of his daggers. He slid it over Azure's throat, one quick movement and right at an unguarded place. Azure released him hands coming up to try and stop his bleeding, he was choking on his own blood. Ulfric froze up watching with numb shock as Azure fell to his knees before one of the mer he cursed constantly.

"You should stay a little longer here as I reveal to Stormcloak who touched you first, then kill him." The man states, Azure coughs and looks at Ulfric as if pleading for him to run. Ulfric couldn't move he was in shock, Azure was dying. Azure looked as if he were about to cry he weakly moved his hands from the gash, and raised them shaking towards his twin, fire blooming from his blood, to cover his hands, then he trust them forward, flinging flames as blue as a midnight sky at the robed mer. Too late to stop the truth though.

"He was fucked by your worst enemy, the head of the Dominion, Athoreon." Azure closed his eyes as flames consumed the laughter and thanked Stendar when one of the men he hated vanished in smoke and ash. He coughed and gurgled on his blood. He spat it up trying to breath; he had to heal, he tried but his magic slipped away and he realized the blade had been poisoned. He had no healing potions. He coughed again and accepted his fate as darkness began to dim his vision.

Ulfric rushed forward and collapsed to his knees by his elf looking confused and scared. He saw the pain in the blue eyes and realized Azure would think the worst. He pulled the Altmer to his chest looking down at his dying elf as agony speared his chest. Slowly and weakly Azure raised a blood covered hand to Ulfric's cheek to wipe at the tears.

"You can't leave Azure… I don't care about the past, you regret it and that's what matters to me, is that you care about me and not that bastard. Please… I love you too much to lose you." Ulfric whispers voice choked with the tears. Azure's eyes widen slightly as he feels something in him warm at such a gesture. He tries to smile but it's a grimace, he wants so much to tell Ulfric how much he didn't want to leave, but he could not speak; wisps of air were all that came. Azure felt tears fall but he was held he wanted so much to just tell Ulfric how much he loved him, how much he regretted Athoreon.

Azure wound his fingers in Ulfric's hair loosely and felt a jerk of surprise when a bloody wrist was pressed to his lips. He felt the energy pound through him and opened his closed eyes weakly. He raised his other arm and grabbed the wrist feeling the healing affects and was in shock. He was uncertain how much blood he'd have to take to heal but he drank anyway. He felt his throat healing, but it was slow. He drank three mouthfuls then pulled back, the damage far from healed but he didn't want to kill Ulfric.

"Don't you dare, if you die…"Ulfric stopped talking shaking his head. Azure could tell Ulfric was suffering blood loss and shock and sighed. Though the sound was airy he gave a weak smile and relaxed completely deciding to stop fighting. He felt this aid with healing but blinked feeling a pull he began to panic.

"Ulfric run… My father is not dead; I can't lose you, not to him. Please, I… I can heal but I do not want you to see this side of me. I don't want you to see me differently." Azure says softly his hand going to his neck; thankfully the blood had helped kill the poison in his system and so he healed his neck feeling panic as Ulfric doesn't leave him, Ulfric has a determined look in his eyes.

"The last time I let your family alone you nearly died." Ulfric growled Azure shivered but struggled to stand. Ulfric helps pull him up and Azure grows fearful as he feels himself sway as blood loss makes him weak as a new born. He hissed as he let his vampiric side out, his hands changing slightly, his fingers lengthened and his thumb shifted back as claws formed as his nails, his long pale blond hair paled to absolute white as it grew out past his waist to his knees. His eyes became burning embers and his fangs lengthened. Ulfric felt the power wash out from his lover and felt desire wash through him, though he could tell, with Azure like this he would be the one taking it. Though he couldn't say the idea repulsed him, Azure pinning him down was actually a turn on.

"Ulfric, such a shame your Nordic pride refused to listen." A voice hisses next to Ulfric's ear, the Jarl spun managing to land a solid punch to Azure's father's nose. Azure whirled letting out a feral growl as he moved between Ulfric and his father. Suddenly Azure was looking all around growing nervous he drew closer to Ulfric as several individuals melted from the shadows. His so called 'family'.

"So I am to kill all of you? You must have displeased Harkon because this is a death sentence." Azure keeps one arm out as a safety measure keeping Ulfric close and back to back with him. The figures scoffed and circled closer, Azure growled and flames bloomed in his hand not occupied with keeping Ulfric safe. He spun and had Ulfric pulled to him it made it easier to keep an eye on the Nord. He backed them to a corner, and again pushed Ulfric behind him. He snarled as they moved closer he used bound sword and ran through a cocky brother that had gotten too close, Azure then let fire consume him and kicked him towards the others scattering them a moment.

"I'll send you all to the pits of Oblivion. If you're smart you'll leave. Now." Azure growls Ulfric stayed behind Azure he had an axe, but he was still suffering from giving so much blood to Azure so he would wind up as a snack rather than an asset in a fight. The group around them snickered and closed around them again. Azure's father moved closer but out of reach of Azure's blade.

"You can keep your pet, if you come back. Just do as you were raised and no trouble will come of your… Disobedience." His father sneered. Azure scoffed and moved to further hide Ulfric from view. If he went anywhere they'd kill Ulfric. He growled threateningly as he used fire to drive them back catching two on fire to the point they fell, that left his father, three elder brothers and his younger sister. All were fully blooded vampires, Azure was the only one not to have been fully turned. Azure moved to the side slightly he tugged Ulfric to his side and used fire to drive his five opponents back so he could dart to the war room with Ulfric.

"Go, take Galmar and Yrsarald and get higher and further into the Palace. I don't want you to see this side of me, please, Ulfric." Azure states pain radiating from his voice, Ulfric had already seen and experienced more than Azure had ever wanted him to. Ulfric was reluctant, Azure would struggle, he already was Ulfric could tell. Ysarald suddenly pushed past them slicing the head off one of the brothers that had tried sneaking up on them.

"I suggest you get to a decision soon. I can still fight and so I will." He growled, he was in better shape than Galmar, but he knew they all needed a cure disease potion, except Azure who seemed to be a vampire. Ysarald had figured that out with Galmar when he had, had to help pull the two out of bed only to find Azure pinned under their Jarl drinking from a bite he'd placed in a pale shoulder. Neither had said a word and left the oblivious pair alone. Now though, this had gotten confusing and in the name of his friendship with the elf he'd make him explain latter.

"Fine! But after this you'll be turned by me! Only blood can seal a pact of silence!" Spat Azure growling in anger. Ulfric grabbed Galmar and pulled him away placated by Ysarald's offer to protect his lover. The threat he decided was just Azure's vampire side acting out. After the Jarl and bear were suitably far enough away inside the main Palace Azure flew out of the map room, tackling his sister down and tearing out her throat with his claws.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." Azure purrs rising to look at his father and the last remaining sibling… Wait there should be a second. He looked to the map room to see that while he and Ysarald had charged out one of his brothers had slipped past in pursuit of Ulfric.

"Ysarald, follow my brother and kill him, don't let him reach Ulfric!" The order was shouted with an edge of the Thu'um, his voice rumbled and Ysarald followed the command instantly. He felt the urgency in his friend's voice, this was what was necessary. Besides, he was certain the elf could handle two opponents. Azure however, wasn't as confident as his friend.

"So… Just you two and I now. This seems familiar… Oh that's right this is how I left. Now let's finish this. Once and for all." Azure sighs using telekinesis to pick up his fallen akavieri blades. He waited and soon his brother made the first move. Fighting someone larger and stronger than him was his strong point in battle. He let his brother throw force into his attack and waited deflecting and dogging until a window came up, it didn't take long. With emotionlessness he impaled his brother with a blade watching with blank eyes as his older brother turned to ash.

"Well… My eldest, one could never say you were the best of my children." His father sighed looking at the ashes disinterestedly. Azure looked at the man and sneered. He wouldn't listen to the bastard now after five hundred years of ignoring him then another hundred on the run from him. Azure just tossed FrostFall into the air threw a fireball at his father caught the blade then launched a full assault on the older Vampire. It took hours, but Azure didn't flinch back nor weary, he'd been training for six hundred years for this moment, he wouldn't let this pathetic bastard get away with the how many people's lives he had destroyed.

"Goodbye." Azure chuckles having managed to stagger his father he ended it, a deep breath, "Iiss," Hold, "Slen, Nus!" Azure watched as his father slowly turns to ice and then walks up to him frowning in pain. "You were still my father…" Azure states sadly before taking one of the steel war hammers on the floor and shattering his father's frozen form. Remembering what had happened to his missing brother. Azure froze a moment feeling cold dread then dropped the steel mallet and ran following the scent left from the three Nord's blood. He found a pile of ashes and Galmar lying next to it blood pooled around him.

"Shit!" Azure hissed running up to kneel next to the general. He used his magic and sighed when he realized Galmar was actually alive though barely. He frowned and made a split decision. He bit his wrist and made a small cut on the unconscious bear's neck and pressed his bleeding hand to it, exchanging blood and making sure Galmar would live. He'd be just like Azure, he'd still be human, just need blood and would age much slower, and healed what he could. With Galmar safe Azure stood and followed the trail of blood down the halls. He made it to the rooms he shared with Ulfric. He swallowed thickly and pushed open the door, only to nearly have his head chopped off.

Azure had been prepared, but by having his vampiric side out he was a little more aggressive than his normal. He grabbed Ysarald's wrist in a bruising grip and spun them around slamming the nord into the wall by the door with a feral snarl his free hand coming up to wrap around the pale throat. Azure had a fierce scowl on his face as he lifted the other glaring up at him a moment before who it was registered. Azure's eyes widened and he lowered Ysarald and let go pulling back with a look of confusion on his face.

"You attacked me." Azure states accusingly. Ysarald catches his breath and looks at the part vampire as if he were insane. He nods coughing slightly as he straightens. Azure moves closer and checks on the damage he'd caused, taking the wrist he made sure he hadn't broken it, then healed the bruising, and then checked the throat, glad to only find bruising and a bite his brother had left. Though no infection, vampiric or otherwise had set in.

"I apologize but I thought you might be one of them, I didn't hear you." Ysarald says letting the elf look him over. Azure nods knowing in all rights Ysarald was in the right. Azure could have very well been his father or brother. Azure smiled tightly and nodded, he was terrified of turning to look at Ulfric, who he'd caught a glimpse of sitting on the bed looking tired, and dimly fearful.

"You were in the right… It's just hard to fight my more base instincts when like this. By the nine, the things I could have… "Azure trailed off with a shudder. He looked at his bloody wrist from earlier, it was still bleeding. He met Ysarald's eyes and the nord nodded understanding what the look meant. Azure took Ysarald's hand again and used his claw like nails to place a gash there; he pressed his wrist there and waited a moment. Before healing both the bite and cut.

"You'll only feel slight discomfort… I'd suggest trying to sleep, but I am uncertain as I was born with the blood in me. You'll look like you do now… I think… You might de-age to look my physical age, you shouldn't have a problem with the sun, and you will still need blood. I'd suggest animal blood, it does the same and there's variety if you prefer one animal over another, I can tell you the one I preferred but other than that I don't know what to tell you… Um… You should go look after Galmar, I left him in the hall in my haste to reach you both… Could you deal with everything? I don't think I'll get control for some time." Azure rambled, pacing and trying to look directly at the floor. He didn't want to meet either man's eyes at the moment. Ysarald nods and goes to make sure things were going properly leaving Ulfric with the elf. Azure stood still uncertain what to do. Then jumped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, he looked at Ulfric and let out a choked whine. The Jarl looked weak; blood loss was not good for a man with as many summers as him.

"Ulfric… You look like the undead." Azure tried to joke but he looked scared and Ulfric could see it. He knew Azure, and nothing would change that. He knew he might die, when they'd gotten attacked he'd been bitten and hit with a blade. He knew he was dying. He knew Azure would ask to save him, and Ulfric knew he'd never refuse when the other looked so fearful and desperate.

"It is to be expected. The question is what do you want to do? I know I am dying; I'm an old man Azure. The choice is yours. I don't want you to regret this." Ulfric repeated what he had from so long ago and Azure looked ready to collapse. Ulfric watched as Azure swallowed thickly and groaned as he looked away. He paced and let out a whimper. Ulfric watched and felt surprise when with an angered snarl the elf turned back to him and grabbed his arm, pulled him closer and kissed him, is was almost violent. Azure pulled back and tugged Ulfric to the bed his eyes looking wild and burning with a deep seated fear and determination. He pushed Ulfric down first biting his tongue then Ulfric's a grin flashed as he heard the nord groan. The kiss became sweet and tender, and Azure pulled away reluctantly.

"Remember what I told Ysarald. Sleep I'll be here when you wake, love. I'm sorry for how violent that was… I… I lost it, the thought of losing you. Dammit. Forgive me, please, Ulfric." Azure murmured softly his face was nestled in the crook of the panting Nord's neck, his elbows keeping him above the nord, though the quivers running through the elf's body were making it terribly obvious the elf was exhausted. Ulfric gave a weak chuckle, swallowing the blood his mouth with a slight cringe to talk with out choking.

"I don't need to forgive when there's no need, rest, both of us are exhausted. Sleep here with me and we'll sort out what to do once we wake up." Ulfric councils gently trying to sooth Azure's fear, he felt Azure had done nothing that needed forgiving as he had practically asked the elf to do what he had. Azure nods pulling away to collapse next to the larger male falling into the abyss quickly along with Ulfric.

The next morning Azure woke up first and snuck to his chest to pull out an old box with some thing's he'd taken from the damn island castle. A box with four blood potions, as those were the only ones left. He opened one and drank it quickly not liking the human taste he was no longer accustomed to. His curled lip and wrinkled nose said as much. He placed the empty vial back in the box took out another and turned back to see Ulfric sitting up looking around as if just waking up after passing out exhausted. Azure moved back to him placing the potion at the foot of the bed, he crawled over the nord and kissed him deeply.

"Slept well?" Azure asks pulling back chuckling at the way the nord blinked in confusion at the taste lingering on his tongue from Azure. Ulfric nodded though, a good sign. Azure handed him the potion leaning back to watch the Jarl. Ulfric glared at the potion, and then realization hit him as he read the label. He looked back up at Azure who gestured for him to go on. With a slightly disgusted look Ulfric uncorked it and quickly drank the crimson fluid within. Ulfric looked astonished afterwards looking as if he were refreshed.

"I'll tell you this; I got it when I left the home of the first Vampire, the castle that many of the 'best' of the leach society goes. I was being saved for our lord, Harkon as a new bride, that's when I would have been fully turned… Anyway, I should be safe now that all save my mother are dead. I don't think Harkon wants me badly enough top waste any more resources on me when he wants the prophecy fulfilled, even though his wife fucked him over on that one. Moving on… How do you feel?" Azure asks nuzzling the nord's jaw. Ulfric sighed and relaxed letting Azure do what he pleased, which was basically cuddle him while sitting in his lap.

"Younger… I feel as if I'm sixteen again. Truthfully, much better than when I feel asleep, though I'm still sore. And by the Nine if you keep that up I'll…" Ulfric growled feeling those sinful lips place gentle chaste kisses along his jaw and down his throat. Azure chuckles and pressed Ulfric down onto the bed taking the empty vial and setting it on the floor he slowly stripped the Jarl of his tattered chest plate and shirt and his bracers, his cloak having been pulled off while they slept.

"You'll what? I do believe I'm the one who's pinned you down." Azure snickers leaning down to nip at sensitive lips a playful grin on his own. Ulfric was shocked; normally Azure was shy about these things. Azure grinned and ground their hips together watching Ulfric's face twist in agonized bliss as oversensitive nerves were stroked to new life. Azure only shivered, it had been far too long since he'd let himself feel like _this_! He wanted to press Ulfric down and ravage him, desperately, but he'd only take what was willingly given.

"Well this is a side I've never seen openly…" Ulfric panted, as Azure tugged at the ties to the Jarl's leather pants. Azure chuckles a blush tainting his face. He teasingly runs his fingertips down lax arms to the pounding pulse point on the pale wrists and grasps them firmly pinning them above the nord's head, scanning the icy blue eyes for objection.

"What can I say, I like feeling you taking all I can give. But now… I want to see if you'd be willing to pay me the same trust. Letting another take control is placing a great deal of trust in that person; an ultimate vulnerability. I understand if you don't want to give that up, it would be a complete contradiction of who you are… A domineering, man that stands for pride and what every Nord strives to be… Can't say that I've not had a few ideas about playing with such a… Heretic…" The last word was whispered into the Jarl's ear, the elf's voice teasing and suggestive. Ulfric for a moment tensed thinking of Elewen, but those thoughts were replaced by Azure towering over him a wicked grin on his lips as he was 'tormented' for his 'heretical' beliefs.

"By the Nine… I'll never give in, you Thalmor dog. I trusted you!" Ulfric growls back playing along trying to sound angry with the elf. Azure smirks in victory as he pulls back his burning icy blue eyes glowing with a playful light to allow Ulfric the chance to settle into his role. Azure hummed in mock curiosity as he used a spell to magically bind Ulfric to his own bed. Standing Azure stood proud and tall a self-satisfied smirk curling his lips, his hands clasped behind his back looking much like any Thalmor agent would.

"Oh? Is that so? Well that was your mistake. As for giving in… I think you already have." The suggestive purr held a double meaning Ulfric easily caught. Azure walked around the bed, observing his prize for a well done capture. The Jarl, his hands bound above him, tied to a bed. What could possibly be better? Azure had a few ideas.

"Never!" Ulfric growled squirming in his binds as he temporarily forgot his Thu'um, and felt like just a regular soldier again. Azure raised a single hand and summoned a bound dagger chuckling darkly as he appraised the spectral blade. He kept his open hand clasped behind him. He wanted Ulfric begging, and he knew both of them knew this.

"We both know resistance is futile, Ulfric," Ulfric shivered, the way the elf said his name was sinful, "We both know this will end with me getting what I want, why not make this much more enjoyable for us both, give in." The elf says again, this time tracing a path down the pale throat with the lightest pressure of just the tip of the knife, not drawing blood. Yet. Azure's eyes flashed as Ulfric tensed and bared his neck as he pressed back toward the bed in a bid to keep his throat safe from the blade. Azure felt a want to mark the nord but held back, now wasn't the time.

"I'll give in if you admit Talos is a god." Ulfric shot back Adam's apple bobbing with his hidden nervousness. Azure chuckles and changed the angle of his knife. He pressed it more fully against the pale throat. He leaned closer but not nearly as close as Ulfric wanted. A self-satisfied smirk adorned the mer's lips as he noticed Ulfric's pants begin to tent in such an incriminating place.

"I wouldn't suggest tempting me to violence, Nord." Azure murmurs lowly, it's a threat and one they both know will only lead to pleasure. Ulfric wonders if he should give in, and decides he could always change tactics latter anyway. Azure shivers as Ulfric completely relaxes, giving in, for at least the moment.

"Good boy, now you know as well as I what I want. Do you give in?" Azure growls blade moving down the muscled chest and Azure felt his will start to crumble. He wanted to take the Nord, but first he had to make sure the man was willing. Ulfric scowled, though Azure knew it was false, and looked away in shame with a tight nod. Azure chuckles and let the dagger dissolve as he stands straight again.

"Words, Ulfric. I want to hear you say it. I want to hear it when you finally admit you are not an unfailing warrior of fury and might." Azure says, voice holding an eager edge to it, this is something he wants, and Ulfric can tell. Azure wants Ulfric to admit he was under another's command now. That Ulfric didn't and couldn't take command ever second of every day. Ulfric felt a stirring in him, he wanted that too, but he wasn't sure he could say that. He felt shame at the thought of admitting weakness.

"Come now, no one is here to judge or mock." Azure teases a smirk on his lips as he circles Ulfric, making the Nord actually start to feel vulnerable. Ulfric glared trying hard to hide how this was affecting him. Not knowing what Azure would do was far more arousing than he'd thought.

"I… Die in a hole, Thalmor filth." Ulfric growls his courage shriveling up as he tries to admit it. Azure notices and he becomes strangely gentle as he stops his circling and runs his hand through the blond hair. He wasn't sure if he wanted to press this any further. He wanted his Jarl and future King under him moaning in bliss but felt he was poking at something that might wind up hurting his lover. Ulfric's confused gaze meets Azure's now soft and concerned one. He's confused, was Azure still playing a game?

"Ulfric, submission is no weakness." Azure says softly, and Ulfric knows suddenly, Azure was still in the game but also wasn't. He swallowed and again felt his pride get in the way. He pushed it back with the desire he had to please the elf that seemed to tower over him.

"I am not infallible. I'm just a man, and can therefore break… I give in." Ulfric admits feeling his shame vanish with the admittance and Azure's cheeky grin. Azure leans down and awards his Jarl with a sweet kiss letting the other control it for a little before slowly taking control. When they part from each other both are a panting mess. Azure wants to take the defenseless man but holds back.

"Can you take orders, Ulfric?" Azure asks his smirk broadening as the man nods. Azure straddled the Nord's thighs so he could run his splayed hands over the strong and firm chest. Ulfric groaned and ground his hips up into the elf, who let his eyes hood and a pleased moan slip past his lips. Azure moves back off the Nord circling him again.

"Such a glorious body… Once I've stripped you completely you are to spread your legs, understood?" Azure says lowly, loving the submissive nod. Something told Azure that Ulfric would never be so easily dominated in the future. Azure would relish his utter control of the man for however long it lasted. Ulfric squirmed feeling slightly impatient and embarrassed as Azure's keen gaze swept over every inch of him assessing. He worried Azure would find fault somewhere and decide Ulfric wasn't worth it after all.

Instead Azure nodded as if after inspecting a fine horse and smiled pleased. He pulled off the leather pants, the shoes off since yesterday, and then removed the loin cloth giving an appreciative once over when Ulfric did as earlier ordered and spread his legs. Azure went to his chest pulling out some oil from his travels before coming to Skyrim. With a grin he returned to the bed side enjoying the fact Ulfric only squirmed but didn't close his legs in the time he'd been gone.

"Relax. I don't plan on breaking you." Azure snickers knowing an unsaid, 'At least in any way that you won't like', hung between them. He placed the vial on the bed and undid the ties that held on his cloak, the pulled off the mask letting them fall he made short work of his armor, and then untied the shirt shrugging it off. He teased the ties to his pants grinning at the obvious want written all over his Jarl. He settled between the spread thighs.

"Truly the wonders of Skyrim are vast…" Azure teased smiling as Ulfric rolled his eyes not wanting to feel like a maiden. Azure dropped the game no wanting to be anywhere near callous when taking Ulfric finally. He leaned in and kissed his Jarl; it was a gentle exploration and let the man know he'd completely dropped the game. When he pulled back he thanked any Divine that would bother hearing the prayers of someone like him when Ulfric's eyes held trust in them.

"I'm not a simpering virgin girl, Azure." Ulfric huffs but there's a thankful light in his gaze, one that let's Azure know the Nord was nervous. Azure shrugs and wonders if he should do this. He grins, Ulfric couldn't lash out, and he could tease and get away with it.

"You're definitely not a girl, but I do believe you are a virgin in this matter… Unless Galmar and you had fun in years past, got it on with your personal guard did you?" Azure asks grinning when Ulfric blushed, yep, Ulfric was a virgin. Azure snickers and decides to tease further as Ulfric hasn't acted out yet, "Just imagine how utterly sensitive you'll be. I can hardly wait to see you lose it." Azure snickers as Ulfric glares, but his words were true, Azure wanted to watch Ulfric lose himself completely. As Ulfric couldn't completely do so when dominating Azure without accidently squishing him.

"I'll just get you for that later… And how'd you know I had a thing for Galmar when I was younger?" Ulfric flashes a grin at the completely shocked look before bursting out laughing. Azure snickered happy that Ulfric was at least well enough with this to tease and joke with him. Azure leaned down and shared a possessing kiss with Ulfric, making sure to map out the man's mouth, but wanting more of that unique taste as he pulled away.

"We shouldn't be laughing… Are you alright with this?" Azure asks resting a hand on a pale hip examining the difference between his soft gold to Ulfric's alabaster. He noticed Ulfric nod and so he removed his hand and shoved aside his remaining fears and frets. He grinned as if he'd won before teasingly running his hand over the Jarl's aching shaft. Ulfric groaned and Azure kept playing with him, until the Nord was at full attention before moving to his real task.

He popped open the vial and oiled a finger before sealing the slick and gently teasing his lover's core, he knew the burn would not become overly bad until the third but knowing Ulfric Azure knew he could be slightly rougher than he would be with any other virgin. He eased in the finger when Ulfric finally relaxed, the heat and way that muscle clenched made Azure ache to be buried in his lover. He closed his eyes feeling control slipping for a moment.

"Azure, you can be rough, I won't care." Ulfric counselled, seeing how hard it was for Azure to keep in check. Azure shook his head. Ulfric might be fine, but he wouldn't be. He wanted to make sure he didn't hurt his mate. Ulfric sighed noticing those eyes lock to his and he understood the meaning. Azure leaned down grinning when Ulfric made a soft noise of surprise as Azure licked at his straining erection. When he could move the first finger with ease, Azure pulled back added more oil and pushed two back into the tight heat, wanting desperately to do something, anything for his own need, but refrained. The ache helped keep him in check.

"Ulfric, you know if you relax it'll be easier on you." Azure comforts watching the pale body tense at the more intense intrusion. Ulfric nodded his eyes closed as he forced himself to relax. Azure searched, crooking his fingers ever so slightly in search of that spot that would help. He took the Jarl into his mouth knowing Ulfric would relax if he were pleasured. Then when Ulfric shifted his hips to get more friction he found it, Ulfric gave a shaky shout, body arching into the hand at his hole. Azure pulled away a grin on his lips as he pulled back added some more oil to coat three fingers then pressed back into the clenching muscle brushing away the pain by stroking the Jarl's prostate.

"Azure! I… If you don't stop teasing me… Gnah… I swear I'll… Nmh… Tie you down after working you up… Ah! And leave you up here before going…. To do my paperwork. I'll gag you." Ulfric's threat only heightened Azure's lust and so he finally gave in, he pulled back and teased with just the head of his cock watching as slight fear entered the blue gaze Azure pulled away with a grin looking for the oil. Bold words for a virgin, but hollow words nonetheless. Ulfric was still scared.

"Why would that deter me? As I recall bondage and obedience happen to be two of my kinks… I think you'll have to do better than that love." Azure teases blushing and shivering as he spreads a generous amount of oil over his cock looking over Ulfric with a look that screamed want. Ulfric chuckled at the truth behind that, and fidgeted as he felt the same pressure this time wet. This let him relax somewhat and Azure knew, just a look over the man let him know two things. One, Ulfric really wanted him to fuck him, and two, Ulfric was scared.

"You are an evil elf." Ulfric mutters as Azure stops. He was scared, he wasn't sure that this wouldn't wind up hurting him. That it wasn't an uncalculated risk. Azure rubbed soothing circles into the tensed hip and he released the magic holding Ulfric's hands down.

"If you want to stop we can." Azure sighs knowing Ulfric being scared was not a good sign to continue on. Ulfric sat up slightly on his elbows giving Azure a strange look. Then lips were on his and an insistent hand was pulling his hips closer. He got the clue, moaning as the Jarl pulled back nipping at his throat. Azure eased in stopping after just that initial thrust. Mind nearly went blank with how good it felt he wasn't sure he could keep himself from hurting Ulfric by losing it.

"Don't stop, I'm fine." Ulfric panted wanting nothing more than to get on with the pain, pain he could handle. Azure met his gaze, there was uncertainty there, asking the Jarl if he were certain, the elf didn't want to hurt or break his Jarl. Ulfric nodded feeling comforted that Azure hadn't changed. Azure pushed until he was sheathed inside his lover completely, then he stopped, he couldn't move, not only for fear of hurting the one beneath him unnecessarily but because he felt he'd spend if he did.

"Move, I'm fine…" Ulfric panted clutching at the blankets at the intimate pain. Azure shakes his head, knowing Ulfric was still in pain. That and he had not gotten a hold of himself. Ulfric lets his head fall back thankful Azure knew him well enough to know when to call him out. Azure pulled his face away from the tempting throat to look at Ulfric to see the pain was manageable now.

"Now you're fine. Damned Nord…" Azure chuckled then hisses and jerks slightly when in retaliation Ulfric constricted around his cock. Ulfric grins slightly; the movement hadn't been too bad though he wasn't sure he was ever letting Azure do this again. Azure gently kissed his lover coaxing him to relax, and then grinning as with one hand he strokes the waned cock back to life. When Ulfric was back into enjoying everything, Azure started with slow, short thrusts, wanting but at the same time reluctant. Ulfric hissed at the burn but slowly, he noticed it wasn't hurting as bad; the burn was fading back, slowly being replaced by an exciting feeling of not being in control.

"Azure, go on, I'm fine." Ulfric pants knowing the elf was as new to this as he was, though this was going better than the first time he'd lain with Azure. Azure met his gaze and blinked a grin forming on his lips as he saw the relief in those eyes, of giving up, of the fading pain. Azure adjusted his angle trying hard to find the spot that would make Ulfric at least give some vocal inclination of pleasure. He did and was surprised; Ulfric cursed and bucked his breath increasing in tempo. Azure smirked knowing he'd found it.

"Want me harder, faster? I want to hear you scream, help me get you there." Azure purrs into the nord's ear feeling a strange thrill of almost animalistic satisfaction at having Ulfric under his mercy. Ulfric gasped as again that spot was brushed, he swallowed thickly knowing Azure meant what he said.

"Keep hitting that spot and go harder." Ulfric growls and Azure does as told, snapping his hips forward making the nord groan, louder than before. Azure let go a little more speeding up his rhythm steadily as he drove in harder loving how Ulfric was starting to lose himself to the pleasure, though he himself was losing it to. He moved a hand stroking Ulfric as he felt the beginning of his end. He wants Ulfric to cum first, needed him to, and didn't want to disappoint his lover.

"I swear you're trying to kill me." Azure murmured into Ulfric's neck as his rhythm faltered as he felt the Jarl constrict around him because he could. Azure lost it for a moment biting Ulfric's neck and snapping, feeling pleasure rush through him from the mere taste. Though Ulfric was like him the taste still was purely Ulfric. Azure pulled back quickly licking at the wound to heal it. A mere taste was all he'd taken yet still he felt guilty.

But both of them had cum at least. Azure panted feeling the licks of pleasure but needing to make sure he hadn't hurt Ulfric. He pulled away slowly shivering at the feeling of Ulfric still shuddering with aftershocks. He used his magic to check the damage, thankful no tearing had occurred, nothing was wrong physically. Azure chuckled airily as he lowered down next to his lover both still shivering from the remnants of bliss. He pulled Ulfric to him, content to have the roles reversed for the whole night, and needing the reassurance that Ulfric was in his arms safe.

"You know we'll have to go down and take care of the mess…" Ulfric mutters. Azure sighed and nodded before sitting up after letting go of his lover. He grabbed a rag and cleaned himself up before feeling Ulfric wind his arms around his waist. Azure looked over his shoulder at his lover surprised Ulfric hadn't limped or been pained.

"You should stay in bed; there is no way a virgin is going to be walking well after that." Azure shivers as a rough calloused hand rubbed his hip as the other ran up his chest to teasingly brush his nipples. Azure leaned back half purring with want. Ulfric snickers and wonders idly if Azure could tie himself up with his magic. Azure relaxed considerably groaning as the unnoticed pain from tension left him. Ulfric grinned and nuzzled the pale gold throat.

"Shall we get ready?" Azure smiled turned kissed Ulfric then they dressed in formal attire of black. There would be much morning today. They went down and other soldiers were already taking away the dead, Ysarald directed them tiredly. He heard Azure and Ulfric and turned to them and waited to some commentary.

"Thank you Ysarald, Ulfric can take over, show me where Galmar is I need to see if the old bear's alright." Azure says softly. Ysarald smiled and nodded then his tired look was back as he led Azure away leaving Ulfric to direct the next group of men in taking the next group of fallen. Ulfric was used to this after enduring so much war.

Azure and Ysarald went to the general's room to find Galmar sitting up looking tired and confused. Azure moved forward and gave him one of the vials of blood left; the general drank it without thought, used to Azure tending others like a healer. Azure handed the last to Ysarald, and the blond drank the blood without thought as well. Both gave the vials confused looks afterward.

"Yeah, as you can tell you just drank blood… Now, I'll teach you two and Ulfric to hunt animals and get their blood, and explain the de-aging as a potion's accident… Both of you should follow me. Teaching will start now. If you want to survive as you are you'll need to learn fast. We'll get Ulfric and head out." Azure states, the two generals follow just leaving the empty vials on a night stand. Following Azure down to the hall they were greeted by a now empty hall stained red everywhere and only Ulfric standing there looking lost.

"Ulfric let's go. I want to teach you to survive like this, as feeding off another half blood is not exactly recommended… It won't harm you but can wind up hurting the one being fed from. Sorry I lost it." Azure rambles and Ulfric grins and nods letting the elf know it was fine. Azure lead them out of the city passing a few from the city who had lost loved ones yesterday. Azure handled it surprisingly well. Telling them the Vampires responsible were dead and he and the men behind him would hunt down the coven they'd come from and root out the nest.

Everyone was confused when they saw Ulfric which Azure covered by saying a potion's accident before the attack had de-aged Ysarald, Galmar and Ulfric. Everyone accepted it, after all why would Stormblade lie? Once outside the city they were stopped by a Redguard wearing strange armor, it was leather and iron by appearance, with a neck guard. Azure sneered, tension rising in his body that was nearly palpable.

"Isran I told you I wouldn't join. Now move." Azure tried to slip past but the man stopped him with a waved hand, two others in armor matching his stepping out to block the way. Azure tensed and reached for his blade.

"I know, but you seem to know an awful lot on these blood suckers. Know why they'd be so interested in this cave?" Isran says handing the parchment to Azure who takes it reads it and curses. He growled lowly and cursed again. He sighed and burned the paper.

"Yeah… I helped hide something there from their Lord long ago. I'm part Vampire due to being born from a mortal and a vampire, please don't ask how, even I don't know nor want to. I have to get on this, this is no game. Let me pass." Azure says in a rush moving so run past, his companions tensing and moving closer to him. Isran grinned.

"Knew it. A Vigilant I know went there, help him if you can." Isran says moving out of the way with his men. Azure looked to Ulfric and them and motioned to move out. He ran with his coven. He had to stop it, what Harkon planned was folly, Suranna didn't deserve what had happened but he knew she'd done it for her mother. Azure ran hard and fast pleased his mate and two fellow general's kept pace.

"It seems your lesson's will be starting with how to dust a fellow leech first." Azure chuckles eyes bleeding amber as fire blazed within.

A/N: So I kinda filled in my prompt… but eh… Oh well hoped you liked. I decided to end it with Azure basically becoming a hunter cuz… well badass right?

Word count: 22,795 (Holly sh**) (counting A/N)

Pages: 37

Read, review, whatever, bye!


End file.
